Transformation
by snowflakesofmoonfire
Summary: Movieverse Recovering from an ambush while out exploring Earth, Optimus Prime meets a young human who will change his life forever and he learns that the Autobots have some very interesting allies along with some dark past secrets.
1. At the Beginning with You

Transformers: Transformation

Transformers: Transformation

The Dream Force Chronicles

At the Beginning with You

"_We were strangers staring out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through, now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you." –Anastasia Soundtrack_

A light breeze blew across the hot pavement kicking up small dust clouds as two humans approached the large Peterbuilt sitting under the afternoon sun. Aurora Keys squinted her eyes against the glare coming from the grill of the red and blue semi painted with two toned flames. The rig looked more like it belonged to a NASCAR racer than to a trucking company. She grinned back at her uncle as she continued to inspect the truck.

"He's going to draw a lot of attention on the road. Where did you get it?" she asked as she ran a hand along the bottom of the driver side door.

"I found it sitting on the lot about five days ago. Ran both the tags and the VIN and it came back un-stolen but not belonging to anyone. Maybe your Daddy sent it from the great beyond," Cliff answered as he opened the door for his niece to climb inside.

Aurora smiled despite the sudden sharp pain of being reminded that her Dad had passed away only three years ago. "Well, if he's sending semi's maybe he could send a Camaro for me too." Or money for college or rent or the trucking company that was slowly going out of business, Aurora thought with just a hint of bitterness drifting through her emotions. She sat tall and proud in the driver's seat as she gazed around at the interior of the truck. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary although a few of the dials she had never seen on a truck before. Apparently it was a custom designed truck and since the _original_ owner didn't want it, then it now belonged to the company whose property it had been sitting on for the last week.

Memories filtered through Aurora's thoughts as she sat looking out the windshield. She was fifteen the summer her dad had taught her how to drive a semi on their local farm. He had taken her out to one of the back pastures in his words 'so she wouldn't run anything over.' They had laughed so hard that day as Aurora drove in circles and grinded the clutch a few times. It was on that day he had told her that he was thinking about making her a partner in his company. Already at fifteen, Aurora was more mature than most of her peers, had a fair business sense, and a good head on her shoulders. Aurora had considered her father more than just a parent but her best friend. On her eighteenth birthday, the papers in her hand made her dad's passing thoughts a reality. She was the co-owner of her dad's business, Forward Thunder Trucking Company. One heart attack two years later and she now owned everything.

Cliff, her father's younger brother, laughed breaking through Aurora's thoughts. "Are you sure you don't need me to come with you? I could take the time off from work," he offered.

Aurora shook her head as she sat behind the wheel. She ran her hands over it a few times and noticed the silver symbol of what looked like a face in the middle. It sent a sudden chill up her back but she shrugged it off "You worry too much. I'll be fine. I'm just taking him down to Nashville, picking up the parts and then coming back. It's like a six hour drive, what could possibly go wrong?"

Cliff laughed again and closed the door, tugging on it once to be sure that it had locked. Inside, Aurora settled in before beginning to start the new truck to drive. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of shades to protect her eyes against the glaring sun. She watched through the windshield as her uncle made his way back to the small trailer that served as an office for the trucking company. Aurora smiled again at the way her uncle fawned over her sometimes especially after her dad's passing.

On the first try, the truck wouldn't start. Aurora frowned. "Come on, big guy. Don't do this to me now. You've got a full tank of gas and we've got a long way to go. So please start so we can be on our way," she said out-loud and tried a third time to start the truck. On the fourth, the truck roared to life and they were soon rolling toward the open interstate.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, could not believe what he had gotten himself into. A year after the battle in Mission City, the Autobots were just starting to enjoy themselves on this new planet without the constant threat of the Decepticons. Not content to just sit at their new base with nothing to do, those Autobots without human charges to look after had been allowed to leave to explore with the order that they check in with base at least once a day to report their status.

Under Ratchet's persistent nagging about his state of mental health and constant urging, Optimus himself had decided to leave the base to explore the new planet. This world of organic material was vastly different from the metal world of his home planet of Cybertron but he had to admit it was beautiful. He had driven at a slow, leisurely pace taking in the striking colors of the desert at sunset, the lush green meadows of America's heartland, and the rush of the Mississippi as it headed toward the Gulf Coast.

He had been gone for a week, checking in everyday just like he'd ordered the others when the attack happened. Optimus couldn't remember exactly what had happened since he had been knocked unconscious during the fight. The only thing he remembered for absolute certainty was that it was Starscream who had attacked him but he couldn't recall who had been with him. He guessed it had been Barricade, one of the only Decepticons left after the Mission City battle. Surly the Seeker couldn't have taken him out just by himself. Prime also wondered why Starscream had left him alive when he'd had the perfect opportunity to finish the job Megatron hadn't been able to.

Gravely injured, Optimus had awakened to find himself scarred but alone. His internal systems found that his com-link and internet connection were damaged so contacting the other Autobots was out of the current question. At that particular moment, Optimus could barely remember where he was or what he had been doing when the ambush had occurred. With time working against him, he noticed what appeared to be a trucking company in the distance and managed to painfully transform and make his way there before blacking out once again.

He had awakened only a few hours before his now human passenger had collected him. Sitting in the hot July sun, Optimus was trying to plan how he was going to escape these humans without too much notice. He knew that his body had been repaired somewhat by the human male that was named Cliff and for that he was grateful, but he desperately needed to return to base. He berated himself because it was one of those rare times that he had let his guard down and it had gotten him in trouble. His thoughts were about his Autobots and getting to them before the Decepticons did. He tried without success to push the thought from his mind that perhaps Starscream had already gotten to the others. Prime was deep in his somber mood when a quiet voice caught his attention.

The voice belonged to his human female driver whom he noted had great driving skills in order to handle his size and power on the road. Prime had not known many human females outside of Sam's girlfriend, Michaela, and Maggie, Secretary Keller's new assistant. He had only briefly met Sarah and Annabelle, Captain Lennox's wife and child. What had captured his attention suddenly was the fact that she was singing. He checked and realized that she was playing a CD of a woman singing slow and beautiful. His companion matched the woman note for note and the Autobot Leader could swear that he heard a smile in her voice.

As they drove, Optimus began to enjoy listening to her singing as it was a welcome distraction from his racing thoughts. The music that she preferred wasn't bad either. An idea occurred to him that he could reveal himself to her, possibly even become her Guardian but a part of him bit back on that thought. He had no idea how this human would react. He also thought that if the Decepticons were back then he would be putting her life in unnecessary danger. With Sam and the others there hadn't been a choice, it had been necessary but was it necessary now? Optimus also reasoned that this human might come looking for him if he went missing. The very last thing he needed was being pulled over by the highway patrol as a stolen vehicle.

Optimus Prime knew that he would have to roll the dice and take his chances.

They had ridden together for three hours in either silence or her singing when Aurora pulled Optimus up to the front of a large warehouse surrounded by a large gravel parking lot and a high chain link fence. It was nearing nightfall and Optimus detected there were no other humans around. Aurora left Optimus' motor running as she climbed down from the cab and moved to unlock and open the chain link fence in front of them. He watched in silence as she pushed the gate back far enough which would allow him through.

Before Aurora could reach the door and climb back inside, Optimus decided to make his move. It was either now or never.

The semi came to life and rolled forward into the parking lot much to Aurora's amazement and yelp of surprise. Quickly she recalled that she had in fact put the semi in park and had set the parking brake just in case. There was no way in hell the truck was moving on its own yet here it was rolling of its own accord into the parking lot.

"Hey!" she yelled at the truck feeling stupid as she did so. What was it going to do anyway, just stop because she had yelled at it?

But the semi kept going. Optimus rolled at a snails pace toward the back of the building where anyone from the road would have a hard time seeing them. If he was going to reveal himself he at least wanted privacy in doing so. He continued to roll slowly partly because he feared that she might jump in front of him and if going any faster he wouldn't be able to stop.

Aurora ran next to the semi with her heart pounding so hard her chest hurt. She couldn't believe what was happening. Great, she thought sourly, just my luck that the new semi my dad's company desperately needed is possessed. Instantly she thought of the Steven King movie, _Christine_ and swallowed past a lump in her throat. She ran until she thought that her lungs were going to burst and that was when the truck finally stopped behind the warehouse.

Shaken, she was about to approach the semi when a deep voice spoke to her. "Don't approach. Please stay where you are," it cautioned her.

Aurora brought her hands to her mouth to hide the fact that she was gasping in shock as the truck that she had been riding in only hours ago _transformed._ Metal parts shifted and spun into place as gears rotated around each other until standing before her now was a robot towering at least thirty feet over her head. The red and blue flames now graced the robot's forearms and legs while kind, electric blue eyes peered out from under a blue helm with antenna on both sides of his head. This had to be some kind of a dream or at the very least, a nightmare. At least Aurora hoped she was dreaming. She felt for a moment as though her knees were going to give out.

But there seemed to be something wrong with the robot. He seemed unsteady on his feet and rocked as though he were about to fall. Concern suddenly overrode Aurora's sense of caution and fear.

"Maybe you should sit down," Aurora said her voice gravely since her mouth had turned to cotton from the run and shock.

The ground shook as the robot sat down heavily. "Some of my internal systems are still damaged," it said.

Still damaged? Aurora thought. "I don't understand."

"I was attacked by Starscream and… and blacked out during the fight. My internal systems still haven't had enough time to repair what they can. I really need to see Ratchet."

"There's a ratchet in the tool box behind your driver's seat," Aurora said slowly although she wasn't quite sure if that's what the robot meant or not. "Or at least there was before you…"

Optimus wanted to laugh out loud but refrained from doing so. "No," he replied, "Ratchet is the medical officer for the Autobots." It suddenly dawned on Optimus that he hadn't explained anything to his human companion before starting their first conversation when she seemed even more confused.

He lowered himself more to her eye level and in doing so he could see that she was fighting the urge to take a reflexive step back. "I will not harm you. My name is Optimus Prime and I am leader of the Autobots. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron and we are on your planet watching over its people in secret," he explained.

Aurora listened to Prime's velvety baritone voice and for some strange reason seemed calmed by it. She thought for a moment. "So, Ratchet, he's one of your officers? And you need to get to him because you've been damaged by… someone named Starscream?" she asked slowly.

Prime nodded. "Starscream is a Decepticon. They are beings that wish to harm you and your planet. I must get back to the base and warn the others. It may already be too late."

"Can't you just call to check on them?" Aurora asked. The feeling of shock was slowly wearing off although the whole situation still seemed unreal as she was starting to see that this robot that called itself 'Optimus Prime' wasn't going to hurt her but actually needed help.

Optimus leaned back and shook his head. "It is one of my internal systems that are still damaged."

Before Aurora could stop the words from falling past her lips she gave a reply. "I could help you. I could contact them for you but I doubt that they would believe me."

Optimus considered this for a moment. Her offer to assist him sounded sincere but he could see that she was still uncertain and afraid. Prime also knew that he had no other choice.

"If you are able to contact Sam Witwicky then he can contact the other Autobots," he replied.

Aurora slowly nodded, but then a thought occurred to her. There was still the shipment of automotive parts that needed to get back to her company and from there to the distributor. If not, then the company was going to be in more trouble than it was already. The company was the last thing she had left of her dad and half the time she still considered it only his. Business before adventure, she sighed as she looked back up at Optimus Prime.

"If I help you, then I need you to finish helping me. This shipment of parts really needs to be delivered or my dad's company is going to be in trouble," Aurora said. She held up her hands indicating to Prime that she wasn't finished speaking. "You said that you're still injured, but do you think that you can still pull the trailer?"

Optimus' gaze shifted toward the trailer on his left that Aurora nodded to. In an instant he had visually weighed the load and he reasoned that it wouldn't put too much of a strain on his systems. "I am confident that the load shouldn't be a problem," he replied. Then he realized that their introductions still weren't complete.

"May I know your name?" he asked turning back to her.

Aurora smiled for the first time. "I was wondering if you were going to ask. My name is Aurora. Aurora Ashland Keys," she answered. She watched as the robot nodded and seemed to return her smile not just with his mouth but also in his icy blue optics.

Even though Optimus' internet connection was fragmented he was still able to learn the meaning of her name. It intrigued him and made his new friend all the more interesting seeing as how this was hopefully the 'dawn' of their friendship.

Aurora watched as Optimus nodded to her and then somewhat painfully transformed back into the semi. She shook her head in amazement as he rolled forward and then back to the awaiting trailer. He connected to it with precision. Aurora walked slowly over to the trailer, connected the lights and breaks, and then cranked up the braces. Once finished, she found the driver's side door already open for her. Still shaking slightly, she climbed up into the cab and settled into the seat. Aurora placed her hands on the wheel and started around the building and back out into the driveway where she disembarked momentarily to pull the gate shut and lock it behind them.

They had been driving for several minutes when Optimus began to speak again to Aurora. He felt her jump and heard her breath catch as he broke the silence around them.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he quickly apologized as he felt her relax again.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Aurora said. For a few moments she thought that maybe, just maybe, she had dreamt the whole thing. But the voice coming from the dashboard area proved otherwise. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I still need you to contact Sam," Optimus Prime gently reminded her.

Aurora kept her eyes on the road ahead and one hand on the wheel as she fished in the pocket of her jeans for her cell phone. Prime rattled off a phone number which Aurora dialed. She could feel anxiety filling her chest as she did so. Where was this crazy adventure taking her?

A male voice answered on the second ring. "Hello?" It surprised Aurora that the voice sounded so young. She had expected someone older than a teenager to be answering the phone.

She cleared her throat and began. "My name is Aurora. I'm… I'm with Optimus Prime," she managed to say without feeling completely stupid.

"Hang on a minute," Sam replied after a brief pause. In the background Aurora could hear Sam shouting for someone named Michaela. "Where are you?"

"We're driving to Murray, Kentucky. Optimus has been…injured by Starscream but he's still drivable. My uncle fixed him but Optimus says that he still needs to see Ratchet," Aurora replied thinking briefly how absurd their names were.

"He's okay though, right? I mean other than that?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he's as okay as he can be. He said that some of his internal systems are still damaged which was why he couldn't contact you himself. My uncle found him sitting on the parking lot of my dad's…my trucking company about five days ago," she replied.

Optimus startled at this information. He knew that he had been knocked out but for almost a _week_? He just knew that Ironhide was going crazy not knowing where he was and Ratchet was blaming himself about insisting that Prime go out alone. Optimus sighed knowing that he would get to his Autobots as quickly as he could but there was something he couldn't wait to know.

"Aurora, can you please ask Sam if the Decepticons have attacked the Autobot base?" he asked. He sighed with relief when she replied back that according to Sam they hadn't been attacked. A nagging thought bothered Optimus nonetheless. The Decepticons had had the perfect opportunity with him unconscious half the United States away for them to attack the base so why hadn't they done so? What were they waiting for?

"I'll wait with Optimus until you arrive," Aurora was saying. She gave Sam the address and phone number before hanging up. Aurora settled back against the leather seat and tried to let the open interstate give her some comfort.


	2. Far Away from Home

A/N: I don't own who you know, but I do own who you don't

A/N: I don't own who you know, but I do own who you don't. Don't own any of the song rights either. No flames please (unless you wanting to start a campfire where we can roast marshmallows together.)

Far Away from Home

"…_the world I see beyond your pretty eyes makes me want to stay, and who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be, where is home on the Milky Way of stars, without you I would be so far away from home." –Groove Coverage_

Hours later, Optimus and Aurora rolled into the parking lot of the trucking company. The return journey had been even quieter than before if such an occurrence were possible. Optimus figured that Aurora was uncomfortable singing around him now that she knew he was listening. He thought it was a shame since her voice was one of the best he had ever heard. He also thought about trying to make conversation with her but he oddly didn't know what to say. Prime was also not used to having anyone but himself drive him. On several occasions he had to physically stop himself from taking control away from Aurora who was as comfortable with his size and power as if she were driving a small sized car.

They dropped the trailer off with Aurora's explanation that someone would be there early in the morning to pick it up to take the parts where they were supposed to go. She had been forced to go get them because the truck that was suppose to be bringing them to her broke down and would take a few days to fix. Aurora didn't have the time to wait around and so had gone after them herself.

From the trucking company, Aurora drove Optimus several miles west of town to a small farm ten acres wide set about a quarter mile back from the road. She proceeded around the one story red brick house with an attached garage to the back and left where a large barn stood, its wood weathered and aged against the elements. Tall oak, maple, and pine trees surrounded the property on all sides except the front. A pasture stretched back about half mile from the back yard. Two blue sodium lights illuminated the back and right sides of the yard while a third was attached to the apex of the barn.

"You're welcome to stay back here, either in the barn or the field. No one should see you, if you can manage to stay hidden and quiet," she said with a shy smile as his headlights washed over the barn.

"Thank you for your assistance," Optimus replied and even he could hear the tiredness of his own voice. Pulling the loaded trailer for the past three hours had put more of a strain on his systems than he had realized. Prime knew he needed one long recharge cycle to recover.

Prime opened the driver door and Aurora climbed down. Optimus transformed a few seconds later. His blue optics shone high in the darkness as he rose to his full height as if he were stretching. He took a moment to look over where he was before settling in the grass in front of the barn.

"Will you be alright?" Aurora asked hesitantly.

Optimus nodded, a little surprised to hear the concern in her voice. "I'll be fine," he said in which Aurora raised an eyebrow as if she could see right through his fabricate. "I just need some rest."

Aurora nodded and turned to walk back to the house. She paused a moment and turned. "Thank you for helping me too. If you need anything, I'll be inside." Aurora turned and continued walking before Prime could catch her grinning from ear to ear. She felt so silly telling a giant robot what she had said. It felt weird to be leaving him in her backyard like some kind of pet but Aurora shook her head and entered her quiet house through the back door. Hell, she thought as she got ready for bed, the whole situation was weird. She scolded herself over what she had said to him. As if he would need anything from her and even if he did, one knock on her front door would send the entire house crashing down. Aurora hoped that Optimus wouldn't take her for an idiot by being stupid with words.

Exhausted from the shocking events of the day, Aurora fell into bed but her mind would not allow for sleep. She spent a few good hours tossing and turning but she was just too wound up. With a sigh, Aurora finally threw aside the covers and fetched her robe and tennis shoes. Shutting the screen door as quietly as possible Aurora crept out to the barn.

She found Optimus lying on his back with his head and shoulders sticking out of the barn door. It brought a slight smile to her face. Then just as quickly she felt guilty since he was injured and had said that he needed rest. Perhaps he was already asleep or whatever it was that giant robots did that was the equivalent. That thought stopped her from going any farther towards the barn and his resting form.

She was about to turn around when Optimus rose up and turning to lean on his left elbow gazed over at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked his voice coming quiet in the stillness of the night.

"No," Aurora replied quickly. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come check on you. Did I wake you up because if I did, I'm sorry. I know you said that you needed rest but I thought… Actually I don't what I was thinking." If she didn't feel like an idiot before she sure felt like one now. Why couldn't she keep her mouth from saying exactly what her brain might be thinking?

Optimus held back a pearl of laughter and gestured for Aurora to come closer. He lay back against the ground and Aurora leaned slightly against his left shoulder.

"Recharge wasn't coming as easily as I thought it would so I thought I would lay here and watch the stars," Prime said softly.

Aurora gazed up at the night sky and found that the sodium lights blocked most of the view. Leaving Prime's shoulder for a brief moment she found the switch in the barn that turned the lights off and did so. The darkness was overwhelming at first but slowly her eyes adjusted. It helped that Optimus' optics shone bright enough that she knew where to walk back to.

Aurora gazed again at the starry sky as she leaned against his shoulder this time more comfortably. "Which one is …Cybertron?" she asked hoping that she remembered correctly.

Optimus quickly did a scan and located his home planet. His view was better since removing the extra lighting. "You wouldn't be able to see it with your eyesight but," he said and cast a beam of light into the night sky like a laser pointer from his left optic. "That is where Cybertron is."

Aurora gazed at the spot in the heavens long after the beam had disappeared. Even though her neck hurt to be bent at this angle she couldn't stop from staring at the far away planet hardly anyone else on Earth knew was there. She remembered as a child watching the stars with her father on a night like this with no moon to dim the starlight. For her tenth birthday he had presented her with a telescope. It wasn't a name brand or very expensive but it was powerful enough to clearly see the different rings of Saturn. Aurora had once thought that it would be great to discover another planet with intelligent life on it. Now that passing thought was becoming a reality. It was enough to make her head swim.

"You miss it?" she asked. He was quiet so long that Aurora broke her gaze with the sky and turned to look upon his face.

Optimus thought about her question a long moment before giving his answer.

"Yes and no," he finally answered. "Cybertron is where I was given life and therefore it will always be a home to me and a place to miss when I am not there. The war, however, has changed how I look at many things. So many have died there that sometimes it's hard not to think of Cybertron as more than just a memorial."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Aurora said but Optimus shook his head.

"I would ask you the same if the situation were reversed. I am not saddened to speak of my home planet," he replied. After a few moments of silence Optimus asked, "How long have you been driving vehicles that are my size?"

"Since I was fifteen and my dad showed me how to drive out in the pasture. My dad showed me all kinds of things. I used to look at the stars out here with him before…before he died," Aurora replied swallowing past a sudden lump in her throat. It surprised her that she could still get emotional over something that had happened three years ago. Perhaps one never gets over the death of someone who was more than a parent, Aurora mused and turned silent.

Optimus wanted to offer his new friend some form of comfort but didn't quite know what to say. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his right side causing him to shudder.

Aurora snapped out of her silent reprieve as Optimus shifted against her. It was clear that he was in pain. Silently she scolded herself for making him pull the loaded trailer. No matter how much those parts were needed it wasn't worth putting someone in extra pain. She judged that she should have known better but Aurora was doing all she could to keep the bills paid and the wolves away from the trucking company. She really had put business before pleasure.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Optimus ground his vocalizer together and waited until the pain subsided before he answered. Aurora in the meantime had left his side and returned to the house. He saw her reappear a moment later carrying a flashlight. She walked over to his right side and turned on the flashlight to get a better look.

What Aurora saw made her heart skip a beat. From a hold the size of a baseball on his right side was leaking bluish fluid. Aurora was about to touch the bluish fluid when Prime stopped her. "Don't touch it," he said his voice slipping into that of a commander. "It's Energon. And it's …dangerous for humans to touch." Prime pressed his hand to his side in an effort to lessen the pain. He quickly activated his internal repair system only to discover that several areas on his body still weren't operational. Optimus considered cursing in his native language if he thought it would make the pain go away.

"What can I do?" Aurora asked. She feared that the giant robot that was actually quite nice was going to die and just like her father, Aurora would be helpless to stop it. She thought quickly. This stuff Optimus called 'Energon' seemed to be as corrosive as battery acid for a human. There had to be something that she could put on her hands that would allow her to touch him.

"I'll be right back," she said to him and raced back inside the house. Searching the bathroom Aurora quickly found the small tub of Vasoline and raced back out into the night. "I can help you. Just let me see what's wrong." After smearing her hands with the Vasoline she forced herself between Optimus' hand and his side which was easier to do than she had thought.

The Autobot Leader lay against the ground and closed his optics against the pain. He was losing Energon which he knew was not good. Since he had already lost so much of it in the fight with Starscream Prime knew he couldn't afford to lose anymore. If a Transformer lost too much, their bodies would go into stasis. He felt Aurora back at his side but couldn't stop her from touching him as the pain flared up again. Optimus tensed as Aurora touch him gently as she prodded the wounded area looking for a reason for the leaking Energon. He could feel his repair systems in that area of his body trying to work but something was blocking them.

It was hard to see in the dark what she was touching or doing but for his sake Aurora knew she had to try. She had wanted all her life to be a nurse and had gotten a third of the way through the nursing program when her father had died. His death had put almost all of her plans on hold but those early years had taught her many important things about medicine and healing. The Vasoline on her hands made it hard to hold on to anything but she remained determined. Aurora could make out severed wires that seemed to be reaching for each other but a piece of metal the size of her fist was blocking them. The metal ball was crudely formed with jagged pieces sticking out around it. It was cutting into the wires around it and into a hydraulic line that was leaking the Energon. Aurora reached behind her and grabbed the pair of pliers that she had thankfully brought with her when she went to retrieve the flashlight.

With the Vasoline on her hands quickly rubbing off, she gripped the pliers as tightly as she could and grabbed onto the metal ball. She drew a breath and yanked on the ball which only moved a little. She could hear Optimus hiss in pain but she kept trying. The Energon that was running over her hands were making them burn but she ignored her own pain as she grabbed the pliers in both hands and pulled with all her strength. There was a sound like metal being torn in two and then she stumbled back with the ball held at the end of her pliers. Dropping it to the ground she thrust her arm back into the tear in Prime's side. Gently she guided the wires toward each other until they connected. She watched in amazement as the Energon stopped leaking as the line repaired itself and several more wires reconnected by themselves. Even the hole itself began to close.

Aurora stepped back and bumped into Optimus' hand. "Optimus?" she asked but silence greeted her. Aurora glanced sharply up at the Autobot Leader and even standing at his side she could tell his optics were not shinning like they were before. She ran around his arm and over to his shoulder but Optimus Prime had blacked out.

--

_Memory came in flashes to Optimus' mind. All color seemed to have washed away from the world as he viewed the scene before him in black and white. Alpha Trion stood next to him as from a balcony he viewed several femmes sitting around a fountain below. They were in Crystal City, several miles from Iacon. He didn't recognize any of the femmes below him although one turned her head to stare up at him. She was beautiful by even Cybertronic standards and yet she was still just beyond the sparkling stage. The sunlight that cast off from the wings that flowed from her back was for a brief moment too dazzling to look upon and Optimus turned his optics away from the sight. _

_When he looked back he saw that they were now being directed toward an awaiting starship. The young femme looked back once at him and flashed a smile. She waved and Optimus too lifted a hand in both greeting and farewell. Questions buzzed at his memory like angry hornets. Who were those femmes? Did he know the youngest one? He felt a strange sensation from seeing her. What was her name and title? He asked this last to Alpha Trion._

_"She is the youngest of that particular group of femmes. They are being evacuated from Cybertron so Megatron cannot harm them. They will be taken to some other planet until the war is over," came the reply. _

_Before he could ask anymore, Alpha Trion was leading him away from the balcony. There were more important matters to attend to than some unimportant group of femmes. Or so he reasoned until a week later when a report crossed his hands. The same starship that the femmes had boarded that would take them to safety had been gunned down by Megatron himself. There were no known survivors. _

When Optimus' came out of unconsciousness again he took note of two things at once. First that it was now daylight. Judging from the position of the sun relative to the ground Prime guessed it to be around 9 AM. The second thing he noticed was Aurora's sleeping form huddled on top of his right shoulder. The first move he made Prime knew that he would wake her so for the next half hour he stayed completely still. In doing so, more of his internal systems were able to make repairs. Optimus suspected that the reason he was in such bad shape was when Starscream managed to knock him unconscious that the Decepticon had continued to damage him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Aurora moved to sit up and yawned.

"Are you okay?" she asked upon seeing he was conscious.

"Thanks to you. That's two I owe you," he replied. Even though he had only known Aurora for a short time, he was starting to see that she had many skills that were useful and it intrigued him that she would spend the night on his shoulder just to be sure he was still functional.

Aurora shook her head allowing locks of curly black hair to fall around her face. She was relived to see that he was alive after the events of last night. Not wanting to leave his side, Aurora had fallen asleep on Optimus' shoulder around three in the morning. "I did what anyone would've done for someone in need. I wanted to be a nurse before my dad died and when I saw you in pain I just let my training take over. By the way, what did I pull out of you?" she asked and moved off of the Autobot's shoulder so he could come to a seated position.

Pinching the small metal ball between his thumb and forefinger he picked it up to get a closer examination. It took him only a second to realize what it was that he held. "It's a glitch tick. They're a parasite on my planet because they eat up circuits and steal Energon from robots. They usually travel alone and are easily exterminated," he said as he crushed the already dead tick in his hand. Now he knew how Starscream and Barricade had beaten him. One or two ticks could be quickly dealt with but if he had been overcome by a swarm of them while under attack he would have been taken down easily trying to defend himself from the ticks and Decepticons. Starscream was up to his usual dirty tricks.

A cold realization washed over him as a new thought crept up. Several of his internal systems should have repaired themselves by now. Because they hadn't yet he suspected that more glitch ticks were still in his systems. He had to get to Ratchet and very soon.

"Aurora, I fear that more of these are within my body and are blocking my repair systems. I must get to my medical officer," Prime stated as he turned to look down at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive anywhere in this condition. If you tell me what to do, I could probably find the rest of them and get them out of you. Then that would be three you'd owe me," Aurora replied with a grin.

"Then three it is," Optimus replied with what sounded like a sigh.

Aurora promised to return in an hour as she made her way into the house. The first thing she did was take a long, hot shower. Then wrapped in towels she called Cliff to let him know that she wouldn't be coming in the office today and was putting him in charge of things. Her uncle at first appeared concerned that maybe she wasn't feeling well but Aurora chased him off with the promise of going into town to be with some of her college friends. She hated to lie to her uncle who was the closest thing she still had to a father figure but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth either.

After a quick breakfast of cold cereal she came back outside to find Optimus had moved himself to the driveway and had gone back to being a semi. For the better part of the day and into the evening, Aurora worked on Prime with his guidance; pausing only to get more tools or to take a break for food. Altogether she located 14 of the glitch ticks slowly eating away at Prime's systems.

Aurora closed Prime's hood and stepped back as he transformed. The sensation took her breath away to see the full transformation without being completely scared of it. Aurora turned away and began picking up the tools scattered around the driveway as Optimus settled in the grass in her front yard. He already felt remarkably better.

"Optimus? What kind of music do you like to listen to?" Aurora blurted out. She had spent all day with him and the only conversation they'd had was about finding the glitch ticks. Optimus intrigued her. He was reserved, soft spoken, and quiet yet Aurora could tell that he was extremely powerful and strong. Optimus Prime was someone whom Aurora could consider a friend and like all friends they would know things about each other.

Prime considered her question for a long moment. Since his arrival on Earth he had listened to many things that humans considered music. The musical scope that appealed to Optimus' senses the most was Classical or instrumental. To take his mind away from the concern of coming battles and the overall stress of simply being the leader, he would sit in his office and listen to the stirring of Bach, Beethoven, Mozart or any other composer. The beauty of the music touched a space deep within that Optimus found himself fighting not to lose. However, none of the other Autobots knew this.

"Classical," he replied and waited for Aurora's reaction.

Aurora couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. If she'd had to guess she would've guessed his answer. She stopped cleaning up and turning to face him, Aurora settled in the grass at Prime's feet.

"I enjoy it too. I…sang Beethoven's chorus for his symphony number nine for a …class in college," Aurora stammered. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she talk to him?

"You have a very talented voice. Have you been professionally trained?" he asked remembering from yesterday.

"No. It just comes naturally I guess," Aurora said slowly.

A silence settled between them. Finally, Aurora asked a question that had been nagging her since last night. "Optimus, how old are you?"

"About 9 million Earth years," came the soft reply after a quick calculation.

"Wow, you're pretty old," Aurora could not have stopped the words from coming out of her mouth if she had tried using a gag and duct tape beforehand.

Optimus tried not to laugh. He did another calculation comparing Earth's time system to that of Cybertron's. "Actually, in Cybertronian time compared to yours, I am probably somewhere between 25 and 30."

"And you're already the leader? Impressive," Aurora replied. "What's the story behind your rise to power?"

"It's kind of a long story," Optimus said reluctantly. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"What else have you got to do?" she countered and Optimus began.


	3. That Summer

A/N: I don't own who you know, but I do own who you don't. Don't own any of the song rights either. No flames please (unless you wanting to start a campfire where we can roast marshmallows together.)

That Summer

_"She had a need to feel the thunder, to chase the lightening from the sky, to watch a storm with all its wonder raging in her lover's eyes, she had a right to heat of passion like a comet burning bright…burning both ends of the night." –Garth Brooks_

Aurora listened like a child being read a bedtime story as Optimus told her about his life on Cybertron and how he had risen to the position of being the current Autobot Leader. He had acquired an object known as the Matrix of Leadership from the Autobot Leader before him, Sentinel Prime and had then been trained and advised by Alpha Trion. The Matrix, Optimus explained, contained all the collected knowledge and wisdom from all the past Autobots Leaders as well as any Autobot who had died. It was a sentient object that Optimus carried with him always and even he didn't know all its powers. He was thankful that Starscream hadn't gotten his hands on it during his black out.

As Aurora listened to the robot's life story she could tell that he was hesitant about telling her the events surrounding his early life. She suspected there was more to the beginning of the story that Optimus was unwilling to admit to but Aurora didn't push. The more he told her about his life, the more relaxed he seemed and it was a relaxation that Aurora wasn't willing to steal from him by forcing him to tell her about what could be painful memories.

He spoke in reverence of his home planet, of the Decepticons, and the Third Great War. Optimus told Aurora of the AllSpark that the Autobots had come to Earth to find and finally the events from last year where Megatron had finally been defeated and the AllSpark lost.

"I was out enjoying your beautiful planet when I was ambushed by Starscream and the rest you know," he finished. By now, night had completely fallen and since the sodium lights were still off in the back yard, the only visible light was Optimus' optics shinning high in the darkness.

"Wow," it was all Aurora knew to say at that moment. His life seemed so filled with tragic moments filtered through war and chaos but he still was able to maintain a sense of purpose and clarity. Aurora was starting to see that there was more than just one dimension to Optimus Prime.

He was about to respond to Aurora's comment when his comlink snapped to life.

_:Ratchet to Optimus Prime:_

_:Go ahead, Ratchet:_

_:Sir, we are fifteen hours away from your location. How are your injuries?:_

_:Who is 'we' Ratchet?:_

_:Ironhide, Prowl, Hound, Arcee, and myself:_

_:Afraid you couldn't bring me back all by yourself?: _

_:You can be stubborn. How are your injuries?:_

_:I should be completely repaired by the time you arrive:_

_:I assume the attack wasn't as bad as reported:_

_:No, I was severely injured but with Aurora's assistance I have been repaired:_

_:I'll be the judge of that! Ratchet out:_

"What was that all about?" Aurora asked once Optimus seemed to focus on her again.

"Communication from my medical officer. Members of my team should be here within fifteen hours," he replied.

Aurora nodded and rose from her seat on the ground. "It gives me enough time to sleep before your friends arrive. If you don't mind, I think I'll try sleeping in my own bed this time," she said.

Optimus nodded in return. Aurora watched as he got up and walked over to the side yard where he laid down on his back like before. Resting his hands behind his head, Optimus gazed up at the stars. She shook her head and then walked inside to fall fast asleep on her bed.

Aurora was working on her own truck the following morning when she heard the sound of a car coming up her driveway. At first she thought that it might be her uncle coming to check on her since she had called in again this morning. She stepped out from the garage and took note that actually it wasn't just one vehicle but several. She gazed at the black GMC Topkick followed by a military Jeep Wrangler, yellow Hummer H2 that was designed as a search and rescue vehicle, black and white Ford Mustang that resembled a police car, and what resembled a pink racing bike with a rider in a white racing suit coming toward her house. Optimus who had been lounging in her back yard, now rolled around toward the front to greet the new arrivals. No one had to tell Aurora who or what these vehicles were.

"You have permission to transform," Optimus said as he himself began the process. Aurora watched in wonder as six Autobots transformed in her front yard. Parts moved and slid around each other to reveal their true forms to the human who stood in awe of their power. Aurora had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"Autobots, I would like to introduce Miss Aurora Keys. It was with her assistance that I survived the attack," Prime said. The Autobot Leader lowered his hand next to where Aurora stood as though inviting her to climb into it. He watched as her piercing blue eyes studied him for a brief moment before accepting. He waited until she had settled into the palm of his hand before bring it up even with his chest plate.

Aurora snapped her eyes shut the moment Prime lifted her from the ground but reopened them the moment she stopped moving. She could hardly believe it but she was now more 'eye-level' with the rest of the Autobots and surprisingly, the sensation proved exciting as she studied each one as they were introduced to her.

Optimus began on his left with the GMC truck. "This is my second in command as well as my weapons specialist, Ironhide."

What had been the black Topkick before, now powered up both cannons on his forearms and pointed them at Aurora who leaned back far enough to bump into Optimus' chest. "Are you feeling lucky, little girl?" he asked with a growl.

"Ironhide, _must_ you scare every human you come in contact with?" the yellow Hummer asked sounding slightly cross and knocking Ironhide's cannons down. "I'm Ratchet, Prime's Chief Medical Officer."

"This is Prowl, my tactical officer," Prime indicated the police car who simply nodded.

Optimus gestured toward the robot in pink armor and the former Jeep robot standing next to her. "Arcee and Hound, both reconnaissance officers."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss," Hound said with a nod and a smile and Aurora couldn't help but return one of her own. He reminded her of John Wayne.

"Optimus spoke highly of his warriors. It's nice to finally meet all of you," she said.

"Oh really? So what did the Big Guy have to say?" Hound asked.

"Time for chatter later, what's more important is why Starscream attacked you," Ironhide interrupted.

"No, what's more important is checking Prime's internal systems and making sure there are not more repairs to be made," Ratchet replied and stepped toward Optimus.

"Ratchet, don't you have an apology to offer our leader first?" Ironhide countered stepping forward too.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Optimus stated holding up his other hand when he saw the argument wasn't over. "I'm just thankful that all of you are alright and that the base hasn't been attacked in my absence."

Arcee stepped forward in that moment forcing herself between Ironhide and Ratchet and their still advance on Prime. "Why don't I take Aurora with me while the three of you figure this out?"

Optimus nodded and placed his hand back on the ground where Aurora climbed out of his palm. As he rose back to his full height, Arcee transformed within seconds back into the motor bike next to Aurora. A black helmet was lying on Arcee's seat. Aurora picked up the helmet and looked back to Optimus but he had already been overtaken by Ratchet and Ironhide. With a sigh she slipped on the helmet and climbed aboard the bike.

Arcee took off down the driveway like a rocket. Aurora closed her eyes and hung on as they skidded onto the blacktop and raced away from the house.

"Have you never ridden a bike before?" Arcee's voice came through the right side of the helmet.

"How can you tell?" Aurora asked.

"Your eyes are closed." With that Aurora forced her eyes open and her body to somewhat relax. She had to trust that Arcee wasn't going to let anything happen to her but it still scared her almost witless to not be in control of the vehicle she was riding. That and Arcee was going a bit too fast. The wind whipped around Aurora tugging at the loose strands of hair under the helmet.

After an hour of joy riding, Arcee took Aurora back to her house. She felt a little unsteady as she climbed off but tried not to show it. Seeing that Optimus was still detained by Ratchet in the back yard, Aurora went inside to grab a bite to eat and make some business calls.

She returned to the back yard a few hours later but something kept bothering her. Both of her hands hurt with a dull throb and a burning sensation seeming to spread from the tips of her fingers to her wrists. They had started hurting earlier in the morning while she had been working on her truck. Aurora was rubbing her right wrist and each hand as she walked toward the group of Autobots behind her home. It caught Ratchet's attention.

"Would you allow me to examine your hands for a moment?" he asked and settled on the grass in front of her.

Aurora held both hands out to the robot. He was about to reach out to her to begin the examination but pulled back. Aurora thought he might be having second thoughts about dealing with a human as he suddenly stood from her and transformed into the rescue Hummer. What happened next shocked Aurora beyond words. A middle aged man with salt-and-pepper hair wearing the uniform of an EMT stepped out of the vehicle and walked toward her. Aurora took five or six reflexive steps back. She couldn't even ask who this was her throat was so tight.

"This is my holographic image interaction form. Hound and Prowl helped design them and each of us has one to better blend in and interact with the humans we encounter. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said deep cobalt blue eyes staring into her own.

"I wasn't," Aurora managed to choke out. He looked so real. There were wrinkles around his eyes and the hair on his head blew with the breeze around them. If she hadn't seen it for herself she would never have known it wasn't a real human standing before her. It suddenly dawned on her that the 'person' riding Arcee up her driveway had been a hologram but the idea made sense. Aurora wondered how people would react if they saw a motorbike driving by itself and knew the reaction wouldn't be pretty.

Ratchet smiled and said where only Aurora could hear, "I heard your heart rate increase as I approached. I assumed it was fear because nothing else was happening to you to cause the reaction."

"I'm sorry," she said holding out her hands again. "I just didn't know you could do this."

Ratchet took hold of her hands gently turning them over to look at them. His touch was soft and Aurora relaxed with a slow breath watching him. "You've come in contact with a strong chemical agent recently. What was it?" he questioned.

"The first night Optimus was here I had to help repair him. He had this stuff leaking out of him he called Energon and he said not to touch it. I rubbed a petroleum mixture on my hands so I could help him. It only burned a little," she replied.

Ratchet pulled Aurora over to his vehicle form and began looking through a box like a paramedic would carry on board. He came up with a small tube of ointment that he opened and rubbed over her hands. The burning sensation stopped almost immediately.

"You're lucky. Energon is highly dangerous to humans," he said and then paused. "You risked yourself to help save our leader. For that, I am thankful."

"Is she injured?" Optimus questioned behind her.

Ratchet handed the tube to Aurora who stuffed it into her pocket as the holoform disappeared and the vehicle transformed. "Her hands have been chemically burned with Energon. It isn't bad since her hands were somewhat protected but she should use what I gave her for at least the next week."

Optimus gazed down at Aurora who shrugged. He felt a pang of guilt knowing that she had been injured in trying to help him. He seemed to be getting more and more in debt to her. He knelt next to her and again offered his hand. Aurora accepted his offer with as much hesitancy as before as she climbed into his palm. He brought Aurora up to his right shoulder where she made her second climb and seemed to settle against him.

Optimus then stood causing Aurora to yelp and grip his smokestack tighter as she rose higher in the air.

"I would not have allowed you to fall," Optimus said gently. He watched as Aurora slowly nodded but didn't relax her grip. "Would you like to be placed back on the ground?" he asked.

"No," Aurora replied with nervous laughter. "Just warn me before you move next time!"

"Agreed," Optimus replied with a laugh of his own that to Aurora sounded like distant rolling thunder. His voice settled her and surrounded her with a sense of trust.

It was late in the evening and the stars were beginning to appear. The Autobots had retreated to the pasture behind the house where they slipped into snippets of conversation. Optimus stood with Aurora on his shoulder apart from the group. It was not that he was not friendly or unapproachable, Prime just felt detached in some small way. For years he thought it was because he was the leader and they were his soldiers, but he just couldn't sometimes shake the feeling.

"When are you leaving?" he heard Aurora ask.

"Tomorrow morning," he replied. He wanted to ask Aurora to come with them but refrained from doing so. He had no right to place her in the middle of a war. Prime already felt bad enough about what he had brought to this planet and the lives disrupted by it. Sam and Mikaela never said anything about it but he could tell their lives were now different. Once war touched your life it altered it forever. Aurora shouldn't have to share in that and he oddly found himself wanting to protect her.

Optimus and Aurora spent the rest of the night in silence listening to the group around them and the sounds of night on planet Earth. Some of the Autobots would ask her questions and she would always respond but otherwise stayed as silent as he was being. She seemed to sense that he needed someone just to stand quietly beside him or maybe it was her way of parting from him. Either way, Optimus enjoyed her quiet company.

Around midnight Aurora excused herself off to bed and Optimus found himself watching her until she disappeared inside her dwelling. Ratchet noticed what Optimus was watching and smiled.

"Have you asked her to come back with us?" he asked.

Optimus pulled his awareness back to the group and Ratchet's question. "No," he said.

"And why in the name of Primus not? We could use someone like her around the base. She repaired your systems as good as I would have," Ratchet said.

Ironhide spoke up. "Probably better," he said and received a sharp look from Ratchet.

"Logically we can't just expect her to forget about meeting us. The Decepticons have to know that Aurora found and helped to repair you. They could see her as having valuable information about you. One of us has to protect her," Prowl argued.

"I don't even know if she would want to leave. This is her home, the place of her business. It would be unfair to ask of her what you're suggesting," Optimus countered. He wanted to protect Aurora too but not at the price of her having to give up parts of her life.

"Okay, let's compromise," Ratchet replied. "You ask her to come back with us and if she agrees then she comes. If she says no, we leave an Autobot behind to protect her. Either way she had a Guardian."

"If she says no, who stays behind?" Arcee asked.

"Draw straws for it," Ironhide suggested with a shrug of his massive shoulders.

Arcee looked confused for a moment. "How would playing with a type of grass solve anything?" she asked.

Aurora never heard the reply as she turned from the window and slipped into bed.

The sun had only been in the sky a few hours when Optimus Prime found Aurora sitting in the dew covered grass of her front yard. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and was staring out at the road. Optimus settled beside her not yet willing to speak.

They sat together in silence until Ratchet joined them about thirty minutes later. "We're ready to roll out whenever you give the order," he said and Optimus and Aurora stood almost in unison.

Optimus gazed down at Aurora. He felt like he was rolling the dice again. "You are welcome to come back with us," he stated simply.

Aurora shook her head and even though she smiled, Optimus took note of how sad she suddenly looked. "I can't," she returned with a sigh and Optimus asked for no farther explanation although a strange part of him wanted to.

He nodded. "I'm leaving Hound behind to protect you then," he replied and felt something he couldn't quiet explain stir within him. Why did he suddenly feel like he shouldn't be leaving her behind?

Aurora nodded. "Stay out of trouble," she said quietly. "It was nice meeting all of you, especially you," Aurora locked her gaze with Optimus. "If you're ever back this way…"

Optimus nodded. He stood tall for a moment and then stepped back to transform. All the other Autobots, except Hound, transformed in a line behind him. A few moments and a cloud of dust later, they were gone.

Aurora ran a hand through her hair and headed inside. After a quick shower and some breakfast she allowed Hound to drive her into the city and to the trucking company. Aurora paused before going inside. She gazed across the parking lot at Sean and Larry working on a red flat-nosed Freightliner getting it ready for a long haul. She instantly thought about Optimus and wondered how far away he and the Autobots already were.

With a sigh, Aurora entered the small trailer finding her uncle sitting at the large desk talking on the phone. She sat down heavily on the couch opposite the desk and watched her uncle for a moment. Right after her father had died, Aurora had made her uncle co-owner of the business. She just hadn't been able to handle everything by herself and her uncle had stepped in and offered his assistance. On his off days he was a plumber and electrician to bring in some extra money.

Aurora watched for a moment the sky outside the window beyond her uncle. The blue reminded her of Optimus' eyes. She had enjoyed meeting him and helping him get back to his comrades. He had been offering her an adventure, a break from her ordinary life and she had turned it down. Aurora had spent the rest of last night sitting alone in her bed staring at the opposite wall. This wasn't the life that she had imagined as a child. Aurora had spent most of her life alone. It was true that she'd had boyfriends but for one reason or another, the relationships had never worked out. For the first time that she could remember, Aurora wanted out. Not just out of small town Murray, Kentucky but out of her life.

But it was unfair to make Cliff take care of the business all by himself. He had taken his brother's death just as hard as she had. Aurora didn't think that he was still grieving like she was but it was still unfair to make him handle everything alone.

"What's wrong with you, Sunshine?" Cliff asked breaking through her thoughts and hanging up the phone.

Aurora jumped at the sudden use of her childhood nickname. "Nothing," she replied and tried to smile.

"Where's the truck I found?" he asked casually and Aurora felt her heart almost stop beating.

"Why?" she asked slowly. This was her uncle, she couldn't lie to him! What was she going to say to get out of this one? Damn! She should've been thinking about getting her story straight instead of wondering about how boring her life seemed. The next words out of her uncle's mouth stunned her even more. What game was fate playing? And why couldn't she have known about this sooner?

"There is a shipment that needs to go all the way to California. I was thinkin' 'bout getting either Sean or Larry to make the drive with the new truck. Why? Is somethin' wrong with the truck?" he asked.

"No, why would anything be wrong with the truck? The truck is fine. The truck…Can you give me a minute?" Aurora said and went back outside where she'd left Hound.

She sat in the driver's seat and pulled out her cellphone. Instead of dialing a number, she spoke out loud knowing Hound would hear her but it wouldn't look like she was talking to herself. The last thing she needed was for people to think she was now crazy. "Hound, I need you to contact Optimus and get him to come back here," she said.

"So soon? Is something wrong?" the Jeep asked.

"We never came up with a cover story about why I don't have a truck anymore. My uncle says that there is a shipment that needs to be delivered to California. Isn't that the state your base is at? If Optimus and I take the shipment then I can come with you," Aurora explained and smiled like she had won the lottery. Fate was offering her a chance to change her current life and Aurora wasn't about to sit around and let the opportunity slip through her fingers twice in one day.

The Jeep whistled. "You got it, Little Lady," he said and made the contact.

Aurora walked back inside to face her uncle who was looking a bit suspicious at her odd behavior. "So, where is the truck?" he asked.

"I loaned it to a friend who let me borrow his Jeep," she lied. "He should be back here in a few hours." Or at least Aurora hoped he would be. She kissed her uncle's cheek catching a wave of Old Spice as she did so and headed back to her office.


	4. Breakaway

A/N: I don't own who you know, but I do own who you don't. Don't own any of the song rights either. No flames please (unless you wanting to start a campfire where we can roast marshmallows together.) Optimus and Aurora's first date are in the next chapter...

Breakaway

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky…, out of the darkness and into the sun, I won't forget the place I come from, take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway." – Kelly Clarkson

Aurora was finishing up the last round of paperwork and transferring files to her laptop when she heard the sounds of a familiar semi pull into the truck yard. Before her uncle could even leave his chair to see who it was, Aurora was already out the door and down the steps. She couldn't believe Optimus would come back after her refusal to go with him that morning as she gazed at the beautiful red and blue flamed semi rolling toward her.

What happened next took Aurora's breath away as she stopped several feet from the truck. Optimus stopped rolling forward and his driver side door opened. A man in his late twenty's climbed down and walked toward her. He stood just over six foot and was dressed in dark blue jeans, black boots, and a white tee shirt underneath a jean jacket with blue and red flames on the sleeves and around the waist. He had short black hair that seemed to have a slight blue sheen like on the wings of a blackbird. His eyes were still the same, Aurora noticed, deep cobalt blue like staring into the depths of the ocean. He was the most handsome person Aurora had ever seen and she couldn't stop her heart from pounding or the blush that spread across her cheeks. So this was Optimus' holographic image form, she thought to herself.

Optimus took in her appearance as well as he walked toward her. She was wearing knee length, black shorts with a white polo shirt with the trucking companies' logo on the front along with white running shoes. Her long, somewhat curly, black hair was down and she was wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen on a human before. The sunlight glanced off her tanned skin and he had to physically stop the heat from rising to his holoform's face. What was wrong with him?

"Is this considered paying off part of my debt to you?" he asked with a smile.

Before Aurora could figure out how to make her mouth work again, her uncle had caught up to her.

"I don't think I've ever met your friend before," Cliff said and extended his hand which Optimus shook. "I'm Cliff. What's your name?"

Optimus was about to respond when Aurora's brain snapped to life and cut him off. "His name is…Ryan. I know him from… one of my college classes," Aurora replied and watched as Optimus raised an eyebrow in response to her story. Thankfully she didn't see his response to the human name she had picked out for him. It was strikingly close to Orion, the name of the being he was before he became Optimus Prime but there was no way that Aurora could have known that.

However, the Autobot Leader played along and didn't correct her. "Aurora, tells me that there is a shipment that needs to be delivered to California?"

Cliff took off his blue baseball cap and scratched his head before putting it back on. "I was thinking about asking two others of our crew to handle the drive," he said and looked like he was going to say more when Aurora interrupted again.

"We could take it," she said suddenly. "I'd love to see California, which I've never been to and it would be a kind of vacation which I haven't had either. The five days I spent last week in Alabama for a business class didn't count." Optimus glanced over at her. So that was the reason she hadn't found him earlier.

Her uncle watched Aurora for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Aurora nodded.

Cliff looked back to Optimus. "How long have you been driving truck?" he asked.

"Seems like all my life. I can show you my CDL and transport papers if you want," he replied. He silently thanked Secretary Keller on his instance that if the Autobots were to blend in with human society then they would need the licenses. It sure beat having to explain things to the police when an Autobot broke the speed limit laws.

"Okay, then. Let's get the paperwork started," Cliff said with a sigh and walked back toward the office.

Once he was inside Aurora turned to Optimus. "I didn't think you'd come back," she said.

"I almost didn't," Optimus replied heavily. "I don't want to place you in the middle of a war. You shouldn't have to leave here."

"After you left, I mean right after you left, I realized that I did want to come with you. I mean, I'm kind of involved anyway, seeing as how you landed in my trucking company and I've spent the last two days repairing you," she said as they began to walk toward the trailer. Optimus fell into step beside her.

"That and you couldn't exactly tell Cliff the truth about where your truck had gone, now could you?" he asked and caught Aurora's smile.

"Where are the other Autobots?" she whispered.

"They're waiting," he whispered back.

Aurora and her uncle worked on the paperwork while Optimus waited outside with Hound. Optimus' holoform was leaning against the Jeep Wrangler when twenty minutes later Aurora reappeared. He straightened as she walked down the front steps toward him her hair blowing back from her face. She stepped close to Optimus so only he would hear.

"I need you to walk over to yourself and connect to the trailer. Do exactly as I did when we pulled the trailer from Nashville. I'll take Hound back to my house to gather some of my things, if that's okay?" she asked.

"Affirmative," he replied.

Aurora watched as Optimus walked over to his vehicle form and would have continued to watch how Optimus walked from behind in a pair of nice jeans if Hound's driver side door hadn't suddenly opened up for her. Swallowing the urge to laugh out loud, Aurora climbed inside and pretended to drive as Hound took her back to her house.

Once there, Aurora pulled two pink camouflage gym bags from the top of her closet and began to fill them with clothes and other necessaries. Halfway through her packing she paused as she realized that she didn't really know how long she would be gone. She had a pretty good idea of what she would tell her uncle about her extended stay once she got there. Aurora looked down and noticed that it looked as though she were packing to never return as both bags were almost full. Nervously she laughed out loud. She was just going to California for a little while, nothing more. When the time came, she would return, Aurora told herself and finished packing.

Setting her bags by the front door, Aurora paused and looked back around the house. She had spent her entire life here. It felt both great to be leaving and weird at the same time. A part of Aurora felt as though she were betraying her father for making this journey. Who knew it would be giant alien robots that were the cause of her leaving she thought silently as she slowly walked around the kitchen table. This was where her family had held dinners each year for the holidays and other reunions. The house had a sense of timelessness. Slowly Aurora unplugged the unimportant things like the coffeepot and microwave before heading back to the front door.

Her hand rested on the doorknob as she turned her head and gazed to her right. On the wall over the couch was the picture of her father and her taken when Aurora was about ten. Next to that one was a smaller picture of them together in front of her dad's semi truck. He was standing in front of the cab door with his arms crossed over his chest while she had her fifteen year old head hanging out the window, the wind blowing through her hair. Aurora remembered the day the picture had been taken and it had been a perfect day. Before she could even stop herself, Aurora had crossed the room and was removing the picture from its frame.

Quickly she went back to the door and after placing the picture into one of her bags she opened the door and stepped out into the hot air and bright sunshine. Hound rolled forward at her approach to the driveway but Aurora didn't accept his offer of a ride as his driver door swung open.

"I can't leave you at the trucking company to disappear. I'm going to take my truck and leave it for my uncle. If you want, you can rejoin the Autobots wherever they're waiting," she replied.

The Jeep beeped its horn twice and after turning around drove off ahead of her. Aurora loaded her bags and then climbed into her silver Dodge Dakota. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she started the engine and moved down the driveway. Aurora didn't even realize she was crying until she was a few miles from the trucking company. Her emotions puzzled her. What did her heart know that reality wouldn't tell her?

Aurora turned the engine off and climbed out with her bags. Wordlessly Optimus appeared at her side and took them from her, walking back to his vehicle form one in each hand. She briefly popped inside to stuff her laptop into its carrying case when Cliff blocked her path back out the trailer door.

"You don't need to go," he said simply.

Aurora shook her head. "Yea, I do. Look, here are the keys to the truck and the house. You're welcome to enjoy them while I'm gone. I'll be alright and I will be back."

Aurora embraced her uncle and then walked out of the trailer and over to the red and blue flamed semi, its chrome smokestacks gleaming in the sun. Optimus was leaning against the front of the truck with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll drive," he stated and opened his passenger side door for her. His holoform then walked around and climbed into the drivers' seat.

Slowly driving out of the parking lot Aurora stuck her head out the window and waved good-bye at her uncle as they pulled away. She felt as though she were saying good-bye to more than just her uncle as they navigated through town and headed toward the open road and the future that awaited her.

The miles seemed to fly by as Aurora rode along with Optimus. They picked up the convoy of Autobots waiting for them, including Hound, as they crossed the Mississippi River. She tried without success to hide the smile that lit her face as they began the trip across the bridge. Starting now, this was the farthest away she had ever been from home. Sure, she'd taken trips as a child and later when she was a teenager but they had been in the opposite direction toward the Carolinas or to Florida. Aurora briefly wondered what her father would say if he knew about all this. She hoped that he wasn't disappointed in her for making this decision.

"Are you always so quiet?" Aurora asked suddenly as she glanced up from the scenery going past the open window. It had been hours since they had left the trucking company and Prime had been silent the entire time. It made her slightly uncomfortable not to have some conversation. The trip back from Nashville had been so painfully silent that Aurora felt by the time they reached Murray she was ready to scream just to see if sound still existed. She reasoned that the experience of meeting each other had been too new for conversation but things should be different by now.

"Is there a topic you wish to discuss?" he asked and realized that maybe his tone had come across as a little harsh when Aurora didn't respond to his question. He glanced across the seat at her and found her staring out the window, the fingers of the wind brushing through her hair blowing it back from her face. "I apologize. I didn't intend to sound…"

"Un-approachable?" Aurora finished for him. He glanced over at her again. It was a little unnerving how she finished the sentence for him and with a very accurate description. Had she somehow sensed what he had been feeling the night before?

"Yes," he replied. "In answer to your question, I am 'quiet' because usually I have a great deal to think about. The lives of my Autobots depend on me and I must make sure that nothing happens to any of them. I also have the safety of this planet and its people to think about. A third part is keeping the relations between the Autobots harmonious. Being the Autobot Leader isn't easy."

Aurora shifted in her seat and looked at Optimus' hologram for a long time before she spoke again. "Do you ever wish you weren't the Autobot Leader?" she asked.

Optimus Prime returned her bout of silence with one of his own. He searched his processor for a way to respond to her rather probing question. Prime knew that she meant no offense in asking but it unsettled him that he was having this kind of conversation with her. Optimus felt that he was opening himself up far more than he should but he couldn't logically see any reason not to trust Aurora with his personal feelings after everything that she was leaving behind to be going on this journey. Among his soldiers he had very few that he shared his secret feelings to and sometimes not even then.

But a quiet thought crept inside his head. Aurora saw him as a blank slate. She only knew his history as he had told it to her. Sometimes he felt in sharing his feelings with Ironhide and Ratchet that on some level they were judging him. He felt that he couldn't tell them everything because perhaps they might find him unfit to be their leader. Aurora saw him differently; she saw him as Optimus and nothing else and so he abandoned the last of his reservations of her. "Yes," he finally replied. "I sometimes believe that perhaps there are others who are better qualified. Compared to some of the Autobots I am quite young. If I weren't the Autobot Leader I would much rather be off exploring the universe."

"Perhaps when your war is over, then maybe you can," she said and smiled.

"I'd like that," he said softly. In the next instant his comlink buzzed with Ratchet's voice.

_:Have you considered feeding your charge?:_

_:I assumed that if she required fuel then she would say so. She hasn't indicated to me she needs feeding. Why are you asking anyway?:_

_:You've never had a charge before, just keeping you up-to-date on their needs:_

_:Thanks, Ratchet: (Prime responded dryly)_

"You were talking to them again, weren't you?" Aurora asked and the holoform raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" he asked knowing there was no way she could have heard the internal conversation.

Aurora shrugged. "Don't ask me to explain it but the air around you seems to change when you talk to the other Autobots like that. It's like moving through a field of static electricity. I know it sounds like I'm crazy." When would she ever stop letting her mouth just run by itself?

"It not unheard of on some of the worlds I've visited. There are beings able to detect electronic-like waves of communication. However, I've never met a human that could detect those," he said glancing over at her again. "Are you in need of more fuel? Or a place to rest?"

"I could use some food but as for resting, I don't mind sleeping…here…if that's acceptable with you, of course. Can you drive all night and still be okay?" she asked.

"Affirmative, Ratchet and Ironhide supplied me with enough Energon to replace what I had lost in battle. Is here okay?" he asked as they passed a sign for a little mom and pop restaurant. Aurora nodded approval and after signaling to the other Autobots Prime drove into the parking lot off the interstate.

Optimus, in his holoform, followed Aurora into the dinner while the other Autobots waited a few miles ahead at a rest stop. Optimus figured it wouldn't look as suspicious as when four other vehicles stopped at a dinner and no one else walked in. They had been asked by the government to keep a low profile and so Optimus respected the wishes of the people he was protecting.

He settled into a booth across from Aurora and noticed that there were very few other people around. A family of four was sitting in the far corner by the windows while a few older men sat on stools around the counter drinking coffee and talking. A young looking waitress came to take Aurora's order of a grilled chicken sandwich and fries with a Dr. Pepper. He noticed how the waitress raised an eyebrow when he modestly replied that he wasn't hungry and even declined an offer of a free cup of coffee.

As soon as the waitress was out of earshot, Aurora grinned at Prime. "I take it that your hologram can't eat or drink like a human," she said.

Optimus found himself smiling back. "No," he replied shaking his head. "They also can only be activated when we are in our vehicle forms. They have a few drawbacks but are very useful when we need to interact with the general human population. We can also change our clothing style by accessing different programs on what humans wear when."

He watched as Aurora removed the small tube of ointment from her pocket and his pang of guilt returned as she rubbed some on her hands. "How is your injury?" he asked softly concern evident in his velvet voice.

"I'm fine," she replied. "They haven't hurt very much since Ratchet gave this to me. Do you fuss over the other Autobots when they get injured on the battlefield?"

Aurora watched as Optimus looked out the window toward the rest stop where the other Autobots were waiting before he answered. "I always wonder what I could have done differently to save one of them from any more pain. The Decepticons take such delight in killing one of us," he replied and Aurora watched as the hologram curled its hands into fists and closed his eyes. A second later she watched him slowly will himself to relax as though a dark cloud had passed quickly across the sun. Just in time as the waitress brought Aurora's food.

As soon as she had left again, Optimus resumed talking. "A year ago there was one more Autobot here on Earth with us. His name was Jazz. He was my second in command and he greatly enjoyed all of Earth's different music styles. Megatron tore…killed him."

Aurora swallowed her bite of sandwich hard past the sudden lump in her throat. The pain reflected in those blue eyes was heartbreaking. Thinking quickly, she changed the subject. "So, is it you or Hound that's going to be my Guardian?" she asked and forced herself to continue eating.

The question seemed to snap Optimus back to the present. "I will be your Guardian, unless it is Hound that you prefer. He is without a charge and I'm sure he would enjoy one," Prime replied as he studied her across the table.

"No, I would prefer you," Aurora said with a shy smile. Even though Hound was nice and mannerly, it was Optimus Prime that she had already formed a bond with. They continued with small talk as Aurora finished her meal, paid the check, and they resumed driving. The Autobot convoy picked back up once past the restaurant. Night had fallen and even though Aurora fought it she could hardly remain awake. Having spent the majority of last night weighting her decision she had gotten very little sleep before taking this adventure.

Optimus took note of Aurora about to fall asleep beside him and said, "You're welcome to lie down." Aurora watched in amazement as parts of the bucket seat she had been sitting in moved and shifted into a bench seat that stretched over to Prime's side and connected to the seat the hologram was sitting in. Smiling and shaking her head at the robot's amazing abilities Aurora undid her seat belt, trusting that her Guardian wouldn't get into an accident, and laid down with her feet against his passenger door and her head near the hologram's leg. Upon seeing the interior of the truck for the first time, she had wondered why it didn't have a sleeper compartment and after meeting Optimus Prime, Aurora knew all of his mechanical components had to go somewhere when he was in vehicle form.

She could feel the top of her head touching the hologram and felt a sudden desire to place her head in Prime's lap at least to get more comfortable. He's not a human, she sternly reminded herself, and probably wouldn't appreciate it. Aurora did however, hear the radio click on and the gentle strains of a classical music station could be heard as the semi, followed by five other vehicles, drove through the night.

_Aurora knew that she was on a starship but she had no idea where she was going as distant stars rushed past the window she sat next to. She could hear others talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Aurora felt sadness at leaving something behind and a growing sense of fear she couldn't shake. She felt as though an important decision had been made too quickly. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Aurora broke her gaze with the stars and was about to stand up from her seat when an explosion rocked the ship._

Aurora yelped and quickly sat up as Optimus rolled over another pothole in the road. The hologram wasn't in the cab with her and she had to force herself not to panic knowing that Optimus didn't need the hologram in order to drive. Aurora gazed out the window at the early morning light and whatever she might have remembered about her dream faded as she took in the beauty of the desert.

"We entered Arizona an hour ago," Optimus' voice came quiet from the dashboard. "I removed the holoform so you would have more room for comfort during your recharge. You may drive again if you like."

Aurora collected her wits as she climbed behind the wheel and physically felt Optimus return control over to her. She gazed down at the dashboard to read the gas gage and had to do a double take. They had used almost no fuel since leaving Kentucky. She laughed out loud and Optimus inquired as what had caused the sudden burst of laughter.

"I wish that all trucks were as fuel efficient as you. It would sure help with the rising cost of gas," she explained and Prime, who was current on global events, agreed.

It took another day and a half to reach the base after relieving Optimus of the weight of the trailer near Stockson, California. The team stopped only if Aurora needed a bathroom break or food. Otherwise, the group pushed on toward Tranquility. Through communication with the base via his comlink, Optimus learned that Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee were with Sam's parents looking at his new college and wouldn't arrive back until tomorrow. Captain Lennox along with his family would be the only humans meeting them.

It was late afternoon when the group turned down the road leading to headquarters several miles outside the city. Aurora noticed they were way back in the country surrounded by farmland interspersed with trees. It had a nice feeling and the rolling hills reminded Aurora of Kentucky. Glancing out Prime's right side mirror she caught a glimpse of Ironhide taking off down a dirt road toward a farmhouse painted white.

"Where's he going?" she wondered out loud.

"Captain Lennox, his wife, and offspring live in that dwelling. Ironhide is their Guardian," Optimus explained. "You will be staying with them when you are not on the base with me. Their dwelling offers more comforts than our base for human necessities and they have agreed to accommodate you."

"When did this get decided?" she asked as a massive silver hanger appeared in the distance. The area as they drove closer resembled an old air field and Aurora could see why the Autobots had chosen this as their base. It couldn't be see from any road and the Lennox farm with Ironhide as guard served as a kind-of gate-keeper against uninvited guests. Aurora guessed that upon orders from the US government that the air space above the base was off limits as well. It made sense to hide the base in such a manner from the prying eyes of humans eager to get a closer look at the new beings to inhabit their planet. It also gave the Autobots a sense of some security that they could transform without frightening anyone.

"Earlier today while you were recharging," Optimus replied.

"Remind me not to fall asleep around you anymore," she remarked and if Optimus hadn't heard the laughter in her sarcasm he would have thought she was upset about not being included in decisions concerning her welfare. There were aspects of human language that still puzzled him.

The group pulled to a halt in front of four other Autobots. Upon Optimus' orders, Aurora disembarked from the cab with her bags as her Guardian and the rest of his convoy transformed around her. She felt like an insect among giants and in truth, that was what she truly was. The feeling made her a little uneasy. She had to once again stop herself from backing away when Optimus offered his hand and lifted her up next to his chest plate. Aurora was glad that when he introduced her to his officers that he held her eye level with them. It wasn't as frightening as meeting them from the ground and having them look down at her as though she were a bug through a magnifying glass.

"I would like to introduce Mirage, Wheeljack, Springer, Bluestreak, and," here he paused looking over his assembled warriors. "Where are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" he asked with a raised optical ridge.

"Well, Sir," Wheeljack began when a sudden noise interrupted him. Two transformers, one yellow and one red, walked out from the base entrance apparently fused together at the torso making walking quite difficult between the two. "I was working on a device that uses magnetism and they kind-of got involved."

"More like it's what they get for getting in the way," Springer interjected with a laugh.

Optimus suppressed a sigh. There were times he wondered how the twins continued to survive around the other Autobots. However much they annoyed the others though, they were still valuable members if his team and Prime found himself as he looked upon their stuck together forms realizing how much he had missed them during his team's separation while searching for the AllSpark.

"This is Aurora," he replied instead.

"Please to meet all of you," Aurora replied. She turned as she heard a familiar GMC pull up behind the group. Turning in the palm of Optimus' hand, Aurora watched as a tall dark haired man and a woman exited Ironhide's cab. The woman reached back in the cab to reemerge with a baby in her arms. Once far enough away Ironhide transformed. The way that the man carried himself Aurora could tell that he was clearly military.

Optimus released Aurora back to the ground where the man stepped forward and shook Aurora's hand. "So, you're the new one?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm Aurora Keys. I'm the one who found Optimus Prime in Kentucky," she returned with her handshake.

Captain Lennox turned to his left to introduce his family. "Pretty far from home. You can call me William. This is my wife Sarah and this," he said and received the wiggling one year old child dressed in pink who was reaching out for him, "is Annabell."

"Nice to meet you," Aurora replied. "I hope I won't be imposing on your family. I only found out about five minutes ago that I would be staying with you."

"It's not a problem. Let's take a quick tour of the base and then get you settled back at our house. You must be tired after being on the road for so many days," Sarah said with a smile and headed toward the base entrance pulling Aurora with her.

Just as Sarah promised, Aurora was shown around the base and then climbed aboard Ironhide as he drove them back to the Lennox home. It felt good to have a nice hot shower instead of washing up in restrooms all across the country. Getting ready for bed a few hours later, Aurora had no way of knowing that as she looked out her window that Optimus Prime was looking out his, toward each other only separated by a forest of trees and grassland.


	5. Hot

A/N: I don't own who you know, but I do own who you don't. Don't own any of the song rights either. No flames please (unless you wanting to start a campfire where we can roast marshmallows together.)

Hot

_"You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop, you're so ridiculous, I barely stop, I can hardly breathe, you make me want to scream, you're so fabulous. You're so good to me, baby, you're so good to me." –Avril Lavigne_

The afternoon had turned hot and muggy even for northern California. It reminded Aurora of home where the heat and humidity made it feel like a person was swimming through the air when outside. Aurora sat inside the base in an area designated as the Rec Room. The area was divided off into two sections, one for the humans and the other side for the Autobots. The human area included a large, flat screen TV with video games stashed underneath, several couches and chairs, lamps, a pool table, and a stereo system that could be the envy of any DJ. When Aurora had inquired about how expensive everything looked she was informed that it had been paid for by the government. My tax dollars at work, she thought.

But tax dollars were the last things on her mind, if they were there at all; as Aurora tried to keep cool in front a large round fan while sitting on one of the couches reading. Very few of the Autobots were currently on the base. Optimus had sent any available Autobot out scouting for Decepticon activity so it was reasonability quiet. Sighing, she put her book aside. It was putting her to sleep anyway. Other than Prime's office or his quarters she wasn't allowed anywhere else on the base expect the Rec Room.

"If we are attacked here at the base, I can't have my Autobots distracted wondering where you are or if you're safe. It's a rule for any human that visits with us. It's a matter of survival for both the Autobots and you," he had explained to her. There were several bomb-like shelters built into the floor of the base in case of just such an attack. The shelters were only located in the Control and Rec Rooms. Even though there were no shelters in Prime's office or quarters, he had promised his protection if she were in those places and an attack occurred. A special bomb shelter had been built in the ground just out the back door of the Lennox's house should they need it.

With a sigh she turned on the TV by remote and flipped through the channels for a few minutes. Not finding anything of interest, Aurora was about to turn it off when an ad caught her eye. The Tranquility Symphony Orchestra was playing that night and there were still tickets available for the show. Quickly she whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number for the box office.

Ten minutes later she found Optimus sitting at the computer in his office with Ratchet looking over his shoulder. The CMO pulled back but didn't leave the room as she approached. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I had a quick question. Optimus, how far away will your hologram…form…thing work?" Aurora asked.

Prime turned toward his charge and raised an optical ridge. "Its call a holoform for short," he replied. "Why do you inquire?"

"I have two tickets on reserve for tonight for the Tranquility Symphony Orchestra and I was wondering if you weren't busy or had other plans, if you would like to go…with me?" Aurora asked gazing up at Optimus' towering form even though he was seated. "I didn't know how far away your holoform would work because we would have to go inside of a building a good distance away from your vehicle form."

Optimus weighed her offer for a moment. He was still playing catch-up on work from "his vacation" but it would give him a chance to enjoy some of his favorite Earth music with his new friend. He stared for a moment at the computer screen in front of him. The work he was doing wasn't anything that couldn't wait until tomorrow and he knew that he couldn't just sit around the base waiting for the Decepticons to attack. "My holoform program should function without a problem for the duration. Yes, I would be honored to attend the event with you."

"We should leave the base by 7pm then if we want to make it on time," Aurora said and turned to walk away. After only going a few paces she stopped and turned back to him remembering what his holoform was usually dressed in. "Uh, Optimus? Could you dress your holoform in something…casual? I don't think jeans and a tee-shirt are going to do it for something like this."

Optimus nodded and watched as Aurora left. He was about to say something to Ratchet about the work in front of them when the medic interrupted him. "We're going to need to update your holoform program before you go anywhere. What do humans consider 'casual'?" he asked and Prime caught his smile although he was puzzled by it.

"I'm not sure but before that information is researched, I want the base prepared in case the Decepticons pay us a visit while I'm gone again," he replied. Security on the base was already tight enough after the ambush but so far nothing. What were the Decepticons up to? It wasn't in Starscream's nature to pull a hit and run so Prime reasoned that there had to be a bigger plan in motion, but what it was he could only guess. It made him edgy and with a sigh he knew that he actually needed to spend time away from the base doing something a little different. Perhaps going to the Symphony with Aurora would clear his thoughts and help him find the answers he was seeking.

Aurora walked the mile long road back to the Lennox farm and tried to figure out what she was doing. It was true that Optimus was hot in his holoform but he wasn't human! Still, she couldn't stop herself from feeling something when she looked into his eyes or optics. What was happening to her, she wondered as she walked along. Most of the men she had ever had even a remote crush on had only had one thing in mind. Those that had more interest in her personality were either gay or already in a relationship. The thought that she was proving the old proverbial saying true always made her laugh. All the good ones were gone and damn it, the only available ones were from another planet! Well, at least it was a very good start to their friendship.

The Lennox family had taken Ironhide into town for their weekly shopping trip so Aurora had walked both ways. She suspected but did not know for certain that there were surveillance cameras on the road leading to the base. So even though she could be walking alone Aurora knew she was still under Autobot protection. The thought gave her comfort. She had not yet seen any Decepticons but from the stories she had heard on the trip here were enough that Aurora hoped she never met them. She used a key Captain Lennox had given Aurora to let herself in the back door where she headed up the back stairs to the room she was occupying.

After a cool shower because of the day's heat and the long walk, Aurora spent the next few hours trying to figure out what to wear. This was the first date she had had in years and the butterflies in her stomach were driving her to distraction. It didn't help that she had changed clothes three times picking among what she had brought with her. Aurora found herself pacing by the front door when at 6:55 Optimus' semi form rolled up in front of the farm and out stepped the holoform.

Slowly she walked out onto the porch and stood gazing at her Guardian. Aurora had lost count how many times the Autobots or more specific, Optimus Prime had left her speechless but it was happening again. Optimus' holoform stood before her dressed in kaki slacks with a navy blue Polo shirt whose sleeves just barely covered the Autobot symbol tattoo on his right shoulder. He had completed the outfit with a black, silver buckled belt around his waist and nice black dress shoes. Anyone looking at him wouldn't know he wasn't a real person and Aurora found herself almost forgetting as well. He reminded her of one of the guys on the cover of a romance novel and the butterflies fluttered madly.

Optimus noticed her expression and asked, "Is something wrong?" as he looked down at himself. He had filtered through dozens of pictures of humans dressed in casual style clothing and had hoped that he had picked a good outfit. Prime hadn't known what to expect for this outing and found him self not wanting Aurora to think any less of him because he hadn't gotten the hang of choosing Earth style clothing for his holoform.

The question snapped Aurora back to reality. "No. You look…you look…perfect," she managed to say as she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks in a blush. She stepped from the porch and closer toward him.

The holoform smiled. "As do you," he replied taking in Aurora's appearance. She was dressed in flowing, black, suit pants with a dark purple, sleeveless, shirt that wrapped up around her neck to tie underneath her hair. Draped over one arm was a black suit jacket Prime knew she wouldn't need because of the hot weather but it went along with the outfit.

Quickly he walked around and opened his passenger side door for Aurora to climb inside then climbed in himself. "Did you have music back on Cybertron?" Aurora asked as they pulled from the driveway and out on the highway.

"A very long, long time ago before the last war started there used to be many transformers who enjoyed the different arts like music, dance, and writing plays. Come to think of it, there may be archives of some of our music within Telatran. I'll check the computer sometime and let you know," he replied and caught the smile that lit her features.

They navigated through the city before arriving at the Symphonic Center for Music and the Arts near downtown. It was a beautiful three story building with stained glass windows covering the entire front. On the terrace surrounding the building were metal sculptures donated by a local artist. On the inside there was a grand staircase leading down to the art museum and curving up the other direction, it led to the front entrance to the concert hall. Two doors off to either side led to the second and third floor balconies above the main floor seating. Aurora approached the ticket counter located just inside the main doors and picked up their tickets and information booklet before making their way up the staircase and then one of the smaller doors on the left.

As expected, the second floor balcony seats that Aurora had chosen weren't crowded. She wanted some privacy in case Optimus needed to ask her a question instead of looking up the information on the internet about the music. At least that's what she hoped he would do. Aurora had also guessed that Optimus wasn't one for crowds and that he would better enjoy his experience if he weren't surrounded by a sea of people.

A few moments after being seated, the house lights dimmed as the chamber singers and the orchestra took their places. There was no main curtain separating the stage from the audience but everyone seemed to know where they were going in the semi darkness. The chamber singers made up of both men and women were seated on risers with the orchestra placed in front of them. The conductor walked out in front of the orchestra and raised his arms waiting for the readiness of the musicians. With a downward sweep of his arm the houselights returned as the music began.

For the next two hours neither Optimus nor Aurora moved or spoke. The music reached out and touched a space human hands never could within the heart and soul of both of them. They floated on a sea of infinite beauty as the chamber singers brought to life the stirrings of Mozart's _Ave Maria, Jubilate Deo,_ and _Missa Brevis in C_.

Aurora hadn't realized it but during the second act she noticed that her attention kept being drawn to a certain female violin player. She looked to be in her mid twenties with long brunette hair and tanned skin. Twice when Aurora looked at her she could have sworn that the woman was surrounded by some kind of strange aura. She hoped that it was just the lighting angles from the stage but it unnerved her nonetheless. As Aurora stared at the women a feeling stirred within her. It almost felt like a connection one friend would feel for another after being apart for so long and glad of the reconnection. Do I know her from somewhere? Aurora thought but couldn't find any answers. Tearing her eyes away from the woman Aurora forced her attention elsewhere for the rest of the evening.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the music ended and everyone was on their feet applauding. Aurora caught the giant smile that Optimus wore as he clapped his appreciation for the musicians. The music had touched Prime and reminded him of the beauty that still existed in the world around him. It was something that he sometimes lost sight of during the long exhausting years of one battle after another although he never let the other Autobots know this. It felt good to have the music stir within him and refresh and reawaken his senses.

It was dark when Optimus and Aurora decided to leave the Symphonic Center. After the concert they had spent some time discussing the various artworks around the inside of the building and the metal sculptures around the outside. It amazed Aurora the depth and insight that Optimus could draw out from looking at someone's art.

"Does your robot body feel everything that happens to your holoform?" Aurora asked suddenly.

"Absolutely," he replied. "For example, if I were to hold your hand my physical form would feel it too. In order for our holoforms to pass for human, it has to react as though it were human." He thought for a moment about reaching for her hand just to see what it would feel like but decided just as quickly that maybe he shouldn't and his sudden confusion struck him as odd. Usually he knew exactly what to do in every situation so why was he having such a hard time figuring it out around her?

Aurora walked beside Optimus slowly making their way toward his vehicle form. The wind blew around them bring with it the scent of coming rain. Drawing her gaze to the horizon Aurora could see lightening off in the distance. As they walked a thought as loud as a freight train kept running through her head. If his physical body could feel what happen to the holoform would he feel something if she kissed him? The sudden thought came dancing into Aurora's brain like the bolt of lightening flickering across the distant clouds. What was she thinking about that for? Catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, Aurora felt her heart quicken and her cheeks start to blush. He was handsome and he might think she was crazy but Aurora had to know. Besides, if Optimus Prime didn't like the idea then she would try to forget she had ever mentioned it.

"Do Autobots kiss?" she blurted out suddenly and felt like maybe she had made a huge mistake in asking once the question had made it from a fleeting thought and into reality. The idea had sounded a lot better inside her head.

Optimus quickly ran the word through the internet. "Not exactly," he replied slowly. For a split second Prime didn't like where this was headed but at the same time curiosity suddenly struck him. What would it be like to kiss her in the way one human kissed another, lips meeting in a gentle embrace? From the quick search he knew that that kind of physical contact was how humans showed intimacy with each other. Where they ready for that so soon after meeting? It had been several millennia since he had felt intimacy with another being but suddenly there was a closeness he didn't know he wanted until this moment.

On impulse he reached out and pulled Aurora close to him. This close he could tell that her hair smelled like flowers. He could also tell that her body heat had increased. Optimus could hear Aurora's heart rate accelerate as he brought his lips slowly down to meet hers. His physical form felt the sensation of her lips against his as something like electricity brushing against them. Warmth rippled throughout both his forms as he seemed to stop thinking about anything else except the simple contact made between them both.

For a moment, Aurora could breathe. No, that wasn't exactly true. She had forgotten how to breathe. All sense of time and space seemed to suspend for a brief moment. Prime's lips pressed against hers, the touch soft and tender. It sent a wave of passion through Aurora's body as hot and fierce as though she had touched an electric wire as Optimus leaned into their kiss one hand traveling up her back to tangle in her hair.

Finally, Optimus pulled away and found Aurora with her eyes still closed. Still wanting to feel his lips on her skin but not wanting to frighten her he kissed her eyelids and then her forehead as Prime pulled her close to his holoform and wrapped his arms around her. It had been millions of years since he had felt close to another and it sent a shiver down his structural rod to feel that closeness now.

"What are you thinking?" Aurora whispered against his chest.

"I'm not actually," Optimus replied. "You made me forget."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure yet," he whispered back into her hair.

Aurora pulled back and gazed up at Optimus who returned her own thoughts in his beautiful blue eyes. Their lips met again only this time with more power and passion behind their kiss. Optimus' hands traveled up her back again this time to end up cupping her face as he kissed her. Excitement poured through him as he broke from kissing her lips and moved without thinking to kiss her neck. Aurora tilted her head back as he did so and almost didn't notice the raindrop that landed on her cheek.

"Prime," she whispered and watched as the Autobot Leader drew back from the dusting of kisses that he was leaving on her bare shoulder. More raindrops followed the first. Aurora smiled up at Optimus and then kissed him gently as the sky opened up and spilled a torrent of water upon them both. In moments Aurora and Optimus were soaked but she didn't care as she kissed him in the rain. It had been years since Aurora had felt this wild and carefree and her sudden 'what if' question had its answer.

Optimus broke their kiss and grabbed Aurora's hand pulling her toward his cab. He helped her inside just as a streak of lightening over the parking lot lit up the heavens in purple hues and thunder rumble all around them. Optimus and Aurora looked at one another as the rain came in sheets around them now protected inside the cab. Aurora laughed and Optimus couldn't help but laugh too. It had been so long since he had really laughed that the feeling that came with it surprised him. It had certainly been a night of surprises.

He noticed Aurora's wet hair hanging in ringlets around her face and activated his heater. "Let's get you dry," he said remnants of the laughter still evident in his baritone voice.

"I'm sorry you have to be out in the rain," Aurora said as Prime started his engine and began the drive back towards the base.

The holoform shrugged its shoulders. "I don't mind it too much. It's been hot all day so it's nice to cool off. My only regret is that you got wet too," he said and glanced over at her.

"It's alright," Aurora said with a smile. "I had great time tonight."

Optimus reached across the seat and squeezed her hand. "So did I"

"I'm sorry if I forced you in any way into kissing me. It was…I only wanted…No, what I mean is that…" Aurora stopped herself when it became apparent the words for how she felt were not coming out the way she had hoped. Everything had been perfect and now, here she was, acting like she had brain damage. Perhaps Optimus' kiss had done more than she thought.

"I enjoyed the physical contact as well. It reminds me of being with…" Optimus stopped short as memories came rushing back to him like ocean waves breaking against the shore. Memories he didn't think he could or should share with Aurora.

"Who does it remind you of?" Aurora asked in the quiet of the city streets passing by. Her heart felt like it was being held in a vice grip. Yup, all the good ones _were_ taken!

Optimus remained silent for the rest of the drive although he didn't let go of Aurora's hand. It wasn't his intention to be rude or callous to his friend in light of their wonderful evening but the memories that had surfaced were painful and were those that he hadn't thought of in many eons. Prime had enjoyed himself tonight and didn't want any unpleasant thoughts or conversation to ruin the night but he couldn't stop the uncomfortable pain of knowing that he had been alone for so long. Optimus was glad and grateful that Aurora had asked him to come to the concert tonight for more than one reason.

They pulled into the Lennox drive and Optimus cut his headlights. He didn't want to disturb either his human friends or Ironhide whose silhouette appeared near the barn off to the right side of the house. He had told Aurora everything about his life except for this and after tonight he felt as though he owed her some kind of explanation for his sudden silence. Prime appreciated the fact that Aurora hadn't pushed him into telling her but he could guess by the look on her face that she needed an explanation.

"Her name was Elita," Optimus spoke softly in the dark of the cab. He glanced over at Aurora and then back out the windshield. "She died in battle against the Decepticons a very long time ago. I didn't expect to think of her tonight. I haven't thought about Elita in…a few thousand years. Forgive me if my silence bothered you. I was unsure of what to say. I didn't want to ruin our evening by bring up the past." Optimus glanced over at Aurora again.

Up until they had pulled into the driveway, Aurora had been convinced that Optimus Prime was upset with her for trying to pry into his past. This revelation stunned her and made Aurora feel bad for ever thinking he had been angry. Optimus had once loved someone and she had died leaving him alone and seeing how sad he still was made Aurora feel guilty. It was a pain she knew all too well.

"You didn't ruin anything. When my dad died," the words tasted like ash in her mouth but she forced herself to continue, "it felt like I had lost a piece of my soul. I really do know how it feels to lose someone you love. He died a long time ago and it feels like yesterday sometimes. It's hard to talk about those who we've lost because we remember that they're gone."

"Those who have touched our lives live on memory so they are never far away," Prime said and squeezed Aurora's hand. "Thanks for your patience and your kindness. Not to mention, the concert that was also your idea."

Aurora reached across the seat and hugged the holoform to her and then gently kissed Optimus' forehead before reaching for the door handle. She felt that to stay any longer would ruin the moment that they were sharing. Optimus transformed as soon as Aurora's feet touched the ground and he remained watching until she disappeared inside the dwelling. She had turned back once and waved at him before going inside and Prime had nodded in return.

With a lighter spark and the memory of violin strings and Mozart, Optimus walked through the field back to the base.

**Sorry it took so long to update- I will work on this story until it is finished so don't worry about me dropping it. For those looking for action things are about to pick up and get interesting on many different levels. Aurora's life is about to get a LOT more complicated!!**


	6. Kiss the Rain

A/N: I don't own who you know, but I do own who you don't. Don't own any of the song rights either. No flames please (unless you're wanting to start a campfire where we can roast marshmallows together.)

So, it took me months to update but I did at last. Thanks for everyone who put this story on their alert. I can only say that I've been busy with other projects and my muse is about as lazy as I am. I hope you enjoy. It took me a long time to write the battle scene because I'm just not that used to that sort of thing. Read and enjoy!!

~ Kiss the Rain~

_"Kiss the rain, whenever you need me. Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone too long. If your lips feel lonely and thirsty, kiss the rain and wait for the dawn. Keep in mind, we're under the same sky and the night's as empty for me as for you. If you feel you can't wait til morning, kiss the rain." – Billie Myers_

Aurora did her best to focus on the moment and the task at hand. She bounced the orange basketball twice on the ground and looked past Optimus Prime for an open member of her team. Mikaela was more interested in distracting Sam with roving hands while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were having trouble getting around Springer and Hound. That left Arcee who was being guarded by Bumblebee.

"Isn't there a time limit on how long you can stand there like that?" Optimus, in his holoform, asked.

Aurora smiled but said nothing in return. The impromptu basketball game had been Bumblebee and Sam's idea. Before ten minutes had passed they had gotten Springer, Hound, and the twins to play with them. Mikaela had suggested a boy verses girls game but there wasn't enough females on the base to make it even. Arcee decided to play since Hound was and had asked Aurora. At first, she had refused. Basketball was a game she had loved growing up made all the more special by playing it every weekend with her father. Sometime shortly after high school graduation and the start of college classes, the home games had dwindled to at least once a month. Being the co-owner of a trucking business and going to school to be a nurse had left room for very little else but she had still managed to pull out the basketball a few times. The death of her father and the added responsibilities of his duties to her already full plate left her old basketball in the garage collecting dust, a memory of brighter, happier days.

It startled Aurora when Arcee had asked her to play. She didn't want to feel conflicted about something as simple as an informal basketball game but the feeling was there all the same. It wasn't like she had anything else to do except catch up on the books she had brought with her or calling her uncle about business. Aurora was about to say no when a thought struck her. She would play only if Optimus Prime agreed to play too.

The Autobot Leader hadn't been prepared for the group that entered his office earlier that afternoon. The six Autobots crowded into the space surrounding his desk with Mikaela, Sam, and Aurora is tow. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe explained the situation to their leader in such a fashion that almost made Aurora's head swim. They would take turns finishing each other's sentences in such a natural fashion that it seemed as though one Autobot inhabited two different bodies. The younger Autobots were so eager to have their leader join them that Aurora was almost sorry that she had made the suggestion.

"I see," Optimus replied as soon as a sense of quiet had settled over the assembled group. "And whose suggestion was it that _I_ become involved?"

Every Autobot and human turned as a group toward Aurora who looked down at the floor at that moment. "I told Arcee that I would play only if…you would. I'm sorry…you're probably busy…I shouldn't have asked without…" she said and stopped when Optimus held up his hand.

Optimus gazed down at Aurora over his desk and watched as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears and looked away. He could have sworn there was a touch of sadness in her blue eyes before she had adverted her gaze. It was true that he had wanted to spend more time with Aurora since their last evening together almost a week ago but he hadn't found the opportunity. Well, here was the opportunity he had been looking for and Prime would also be able to join his Autobots in an activity that was considered by human standards fun. Perhaps it would remove some of the detachment he felt at times, Prime reasoned and much to the amazement and delight of his troops he arose from behind his desk to join them.

Aurora felt like melting through the floor. She had reasoned that Optimus would say no thus relieving her of her promise too but this surprised her. Now she had to play if just for the fun of watching his holoform in action.

The entire group traveled behind the base where a basketball court had been set up for the visiting humans. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle counterparts and out stepped six holoforms. As teams were formed Optimus had made one request. Since it had been Aurora's idea for him to join then she would have to play against him. That put Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sam, Springer, and Hound on one team and Aurora, Mikaela, Arcee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe on the other.

Aurora's team was trailing by a mere eight points in a game that had lasted for almost the last hour. She had to give Optimus credit as he guarded her near the half court line, waiting for her to make a move. He was a worthy opponent in any battle. She drew a breath and was relieved to see Arcee gain an opening past Bumblebee.

"Let's make a wager," she whispered so only Optimus could hear. "If we win, you owe me another kiss."

Optimus raised an eyebrow. Her offer intrigued him and he had to admit to himself that he liked the idea. "And if you lose?" he asked playfully.

Aurora's eyes grew wide that moment in panic. She lifted a hand and pointed behind Optimus. "Are those the Decepticons?" she about shrieked. Optimus, who had been expecting the Decepticons to do something soon, whipped around to see where she was pointing only to realize at the last second what Aurora had done. She blitzed past him and handed the ball off to Arcee then positioned herself to the right of the goal. Arcee passed the ball to Sunstreaker who took the opening but missed. The ball bounced off the rim to Aurora who was now fighting against Optimus for control. She managed to knock the ball in Mikaela's general direction, thankful that she was able to pick it up, make the shot and scored the points against a bewildered Sam.

Springer took the ball out and threw it in to Optimus who turned and found Aurora waiting for him at the half court line. "Nice diversion. If we win, you owe me a night under the stars," he said casually as he stepped up in front of her.

"Agreed," Aurora breathed although she didn't know what he was referring to. Sweat was running down her face from the late burning California sun. Her legs were tired and she knew she couldn't get the ball away from Optimus but Aurora wasn't about to stop trying. The Autobot Leader stepped to move past her and succeeded in getting the ball into play by passing it to Hound who was the only one currently in any open position. Sideswipe, however, succeeded in stealing the ball and racing back to their side of the court passing it off to his twin who made a perfect jump shot. The twins gave high-fives to each other and did something that resembled an end zone football dance.

Aurora felt Optimus place a hand on her left hip and draw her closer to him as Sam took the ball and threw it to Bumblebee. His chest was right against her back and she could feel his breath on her neck. Thankfully she was able to shake off the distraction, if that had been Optimus' goal, and raced forward with Arcee to prevent Bumblebee from making a basket. Bumblebee and Aurora jumped at the same time and the ball glanced off Aurora's fingers over to Arcee who stole the ball for her team and raced away. Aurora wasted no time in following her. Arcee passed the ball back to her and she made the lay-up.

"Three more points and we win," Aurora taunted the Autobot Leader as they squared off again at half court.

"Tell me Sam, how many points would it make for our team if I make the shot from here?" Prime asked instead as he bounced the ball waiting.

The eighteen year old hesitated for a few moments and Aurora had the gut feeling that he hadn't played this game much before. "Three, I think," he replied.

Carefully Optimus calculated the distance from where he stood to where the goal was. Faster than human thought, Optimus had configured the trajectory of the basket relative to the goal's position to him and the ground as well as wind resistance against the ball. He stepped a few inches to the right and launched the basketball into the air. Aurora whipped around to see the ball swish through the net and hit the ground.

"Leave it to the boss to put us all in our places," Sunstreaker chuckled as he picked up the ball and bounced it to Aurora. "Why don't you show good ol' Prime here what you can do?

Aurora was puzzled. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You made a three point shot from the half court line your senior year of high school. Picture in the paper and everything. That score won the game for your team," he replied and stood back with his arms crossed over his chest.

She suddenly realized that even in their holoforms the Autobots still had internet access which was where Sunstreaker had to be getting his information from. She turned to see Optimus politely step aside to let her attempt the basket. The basketball hoop looked so far away and the shot made a long time ago had been pure luck. Surely Sunstreaker didn't think that she was capable of making it again.

Sensing her hesitation, Optimus stepped behind Aurora and placed one hand on each of her hips. "Relax and see the ball going into the goal," he said low. He calculated the exact spot she should stand and then gently moved her about a foot to the left. He removed his hands, much to Aurora's disappointment and stepped back.

Aurora felt the energy gather around her as she bounced the ball a few times. After saying a silent prayer she gathered herself and jumped, throwing the ball high and forward. For what seemed like an eternity the ball hung in midair then hit the rim, bounced around a few times and then fell in. She felt Optimus' arms wrap around her waist as he hugged her from behind at the same time that the twins let out double war whoops. Aurora couldn't believe that she had made it as she leaned into her Guardian's embrace a wide and bright smile gracing her features.

"Nice," Prime whispered into her hair. The two teams played for another ten minutes without either side making another basket. Finally it was agreed to call it a day. The final score was 27 to 29 in Optimus Prime's favor.

It was well after dark when Optimus remembered in winning the basketball game he had also won the wager against Aurora. Stepping out from headquarters into the warm evening air he decided against transforming and walked the mile to the Lennox farm. He was glad when he saw Aurora watching his approach from a small balcony outside her room. He hadn't wanted to awaken the possible sleeping offspring by his holoform knocking on the door and would have been forced to wait for another opportunity if not for this discovery.

He approached the balcony that came up to his chest with ease as well as caution. Prime remembered with a quiet chuckle how Sam's father, Ron, had reacted to his stepping on the flowers surrounding their house. Sarah Lennox was no exception to having the earthly vegetation around her home and he didn't want to upset her by stepping on it.

"Is something wrong?" Aurora asked with concern. After walking home a few hours ago she hadn't expected to see Optimus again so soon. She was still dressed in what she wore for the basketball game but had considered changing into pajamas and getting into bed. Now, here like Romeo was Optimus coming up to her balcony. The thought made Aurora smile so hard that she had to hide the smile behind her hand lest Optimus would know something was up. She didn't want to be questioned on the current thought she was having.

"No," his voice came quiet in the darkness. "I won our wager. You owe me a night under the stars." He brought his hand up next to the balcony where Aurora could climb into it safely without falling. This time Optimus noticed no hesitation as she did so. The trust was growing stronger between them all the time it seemed.

Optimus waited until she was secured on his right shoulder before moving away from the house and toward the field. There were no clouds to block the shimmering view of the stars overhead nor were there any street lights to dim their beauty. Once he was far enough away from the Lennox farm he chose a carefully selected place in the middle of a field almost half way between the farm and the base where he could observe either cloaked in darkness. The only light surrounding them was the glow of the Milky Way overhead and Optimus' optics as he took care to sit upon the ground without causing Aurora to fear that she would fall during his movements.

It was breathtaking from Aurora's point of view as her eyes grew accustom to the darkness. Out here the stars seemed closer than at home for a reason that she couldn't explain. It wasn't just that she was so much higher off the ground sitting on the shoulders of her Guardian. It was something else.

"I'll bet that if you lay back against the ground you'll have a better view," Aurora found herself whispering. With tender care Optimus removed Aurora from his shoulder so he could take her suggestion. It was true since unknown to his human friend he visited this spot in the field whenever he had the chance. It wasn't often but often enough.

Aurora climbed out of Optimus' palm as soon as he placed it still against the ground. A vibrant energy seemed to run through her in a way she couldn't understand. Aurora felt as though she was standing in the middle of a paradox as she wanted to do so much at the same time; dance and stand still, sing and be silent, burst with energy and joy while being calm and gathered. A feeling as though she could pull down the stars by wish alone overcame her and before Aurora even knew she was singing the words were flowing from her smooth transitions between alto and soprano. She called out to the stars and their beauty as music rang out across the darkened field.

Optimus lay against the ground and allowed for the briefest of moments the blanket of stars to wrap around him, allowing him to surrender to the beauty of sky and song. He rose up on his elbows when Aurora abruptly stopped singing.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was disturbing you. You don't seem like you get a lot of peace and quiet and here I am-," Aurora stopped talking when she heard Optimus lay back against the ground and laugh.

"Your voice is in no way disturbing me. Please… sing for me," he requested somewhat shyly when he stopped laughing. "Any song. Hearing your voice…it means that I'm not…alone." Surprisingly it wasn't difficult for him to admit that to her even though he had to force the words out.

Aurora sang as she climbed up and carefully stretched across Optimus' chest on her back so that she could see the stars too. Despite not getting her kiss Aurora was glad that she had lost the game. This interaction was much more intense and contained far more beauty than a kiss as Optimus' hands settled like a warm blanket over her.

* * *

And that was how the two spent their nights at least once every week. Aurora was still running the trucking company from laptop and cell phone while Optimus drilled his troops and looked over numerous daily reports. Aurora also took on the added responsibility of being Annabelle's babysitter whenever Captain Lennox and his wife wanted a night or a moment to themselves. She suspected but gave no voice to the idea that they were trying to have another baby. Optimus and Aurora would often find themselves sitting and wondering what the other was doing if they weren't in each others presence. They had even managed to play one on one basketball at least a few times and had gone to hear classical music once more.

This was how the long hot days of July slowly melted into August and from there into late September and then early October. During those months, the Autobots had stopped the Decepticons twice from trying to steal energy. It wasn't in Starscream's nature to use these tactics, Optimus reasoned, which meant that something more had to be at stake. Somehow, Starscream had talked Soundwave into helping him become the new Decepticon leader although Optimus suspected that Starscream only thought he had the Decepticons under his control. He knew that Soundwave could move Starscream around like a piece on a chessboard if he so felt like it. The Decepticons were just biding their time and it worried him like nothing else. If it hadn't been for Aurora sitting in the open field just listening to his rambling thoughts, he felt as though he would've lost his mind worrying.

He was lost in these thoughts when Prowl called him from his office and out to the Control Room. Optimus approached their master computer, Telatran taking note that Ratchet, Wheeljack and several other Autobots had joined them. Something had caught their attention, he mused.

"Telatran picked up an atmospheric disturbance about 100 miles south of here. The arrival of two more of our troops is the reason behind it. They are due to arrive shortly but they're going to need our assistance as soon as they land," Prowl stated as his hands flew across the controls and dials checking and then rechecking everything the giant computer was telling him.

"Why is that, Prowl?" Prime asked although he feared that he already knew the answer.

"The Decepticons have picked up on their arrival and are moving to intercept. If we're going to offer our assistance we need to leave the base now," he advised as he stood looking ready to transform.

"Was Telatran able to tell who the new arrivals are gonna be?" Wheeljack asked.

Prowl shook his head. "Negative. There is a storm moving in that's making it hard to identify them but Telatran recognized their energy signatures as Autobots."

Optimus Prime quickly called out his orders. Wheeljack, Hound, Springer, Bluestreak, and Prowl would come with him to battle the Decepticons while the rest of the Autobots would stay behind to defend the base in case of an attack while they were gone. As he transformed and raced away from the base he contacted Aurora using a link through her cell phone.

Aurora answered on the second ring and was surprised to hear the voice of her Guardian. She knew that the Autobots could manipulate such devices but Optimus had never contacted her this way before so she guessed that something was going on. Aurora could hear in his voice that something was defiantly wrong by the way he stressed his words as they spoke.

"I'm leaving you under the Guardianship of Ratchet until I return. The Decepticons are trying to intercept some of my troops that are attempting to land on Earth. I'll return to you as soon as I can," he said.

"Optimus, be careful. You're…important to me," Aurora replied hesitantly. _Important_ didn't begin to describe what she felt but it was all she could think to say at that moment.

"As you are to me. Should the Decepticons attack the base in our absence you know what to do. Optimus out," he replied and the line went dead. It left Aurora feeling uneasy inside. Was this the feeling she was going to have every time Optimus went off to war? The last two scrimmages were different of that she was certain. It had to be if he was calling her to place her under the Guardianship of another. Her father had never enlisted in any branch of the military but Aurora had seen her cousin leave many a time for a tour of duty in the army. The looks on the faces of her aunt and uncle were conflicted each time he walked out the door. It had been a mixture of pride that the young man was serving his country and fear that this would be the last time they would ever see him alive.

Optimus pressed his accelerator against the floor of his cab and wished for a moment for the ability to fly. The only nod of respect he could give to the Decepticons was their ability to fly far faster than a semi-truck could drive as he and four other Autobots raced into the afternoon's fading light. A hundred miles wasn't far in Autobot standards but they were forced to follow the roadways as much as possible. The terrain around them was rough enough that Optimus feared they would blow their tires even though they were self regenerating and inflating. Having to slow down to re-inflate their tires would take precious time away from getting to the place where the battle was to happen.

Thirty miles from the target site fire seemed to suddenly rain from the sky. Two objects streaked toward the earth like white hot meteors searing the very air as they fell drawing a trail of flames across the sky. They were falling fast enough to make the air around the new arrivals scream like a pair of diving eagles. The burning objects were lost from view because of the towering line of trees along the road but Prowl knew exactly where they would fall and radioed that information to the rest of the convoy.

Static crackled across the open channel as a squadron of jet fighters moved to intercept the falling objects. Without thinking it was possible, Optimus forced himself to accelerate even faster. Any Transformer was venerable during their emergence from the pod that brought them to Earth. Fear clutched at Optimus' laser core as the squadron descended like a swarm of locusts and they were still a half mile away. He whispered a silent thank you to Primus that Springer, one of the few Autobots who could fly, had seen the Decepticons appear and had traveled ahead. The light from his pulsar cannon lit up the evening sky as he opened fire on the Decepticons in defense of his brethren.

A cloud of dust swirled around Optimus' body as he turned a sharp corner and fought against gravity from rolling over and charged forward. The ground in front of him erupted in plasma fire which he swerved left then hard to the right to avoid. Optimus paused the length of a human heartbeat to observe the sight before him and was angered by what he saw. The gray F-22 Raptor with red and blue pin-striping that had dived out of the sky like a hawk now stood atop the nearest pod and glared at the approaching Autobot Leader with optics that glowed like rubies set ablaze. The twin null rays that ran the lengths of his arms were aimed at the heart of the pod.

Time slowed to almost a complete stop as Prime was forced to watch in horror as Starscream fired both guns at once. It was a fatal blow and the Autobot Leader knew it as the pod exploded in a ball of light as Starscream jumped clear. The smile on the twisted face of the Decepticon did not go unnoticed as the world around Optimus shifted as he transformed while still racing forward. Chunks of asphalt flew in all directions as some of Optimus' changing parts dug into the ground but that didn't stop him nor did it slow him down. With battle fury he lunged for the new Decepticon Commander and knocked him to the ground where they rolled away from the damaged and smoldering pod.

Prime and Starscream regained their footing at the same time and the two giant monoliths circled each other as the chaos of battle erupted all around them as both fractions locked horns. Thunder rumbled all through the sky as the gathering clouds drew darker and quickly turned what was left of the afternoon into night and darkness.

Springer had since transformed from his helicopter mode to jump through the air like a giant green frog. He knocked Thundercracker off of the second pod just as he was beginning to fire and the two rolled across the ground trading blows and gunfire.

Bluestreak and Wheeljack covered Prowl with firepower against Thrust as he raced forward to check the status of the pod that glowed red and sparked.

Hound tackled the remaining Decepticon jet, Skywarp before he had a chance to teleport but was thrown clear. He managed to do a handspring back to his feet and leaped for the Decepticon again only to be grasping thin air. Hound activated his infrared vision and then his ultraviolet. He managed to catch sight of the Decepticon right before he materialized again heading to offer assistance to Thrust. Hound targeted his heat seeking rocket launcher and fired at the Decepticon's exposed back knocking him to the ground but not before Skywarp unleashed a volley of acid pellets at Prowl. While some of the pellets hit the Autobot more fell on the pod. The pod shuddered, throwing glowing white sparks in all directions but it couldn't seem to open to reveal the Autobot inside.

Bluestreak and Wheeljack were suddenly blasted to the ground as Sunstorm's flare gun lanced them across the back as he emerged from the shadows. They both rolled in opposite directions simultaneously firing trying to protect the pod and themselves.

Optimus' laser rifle and Starscream's null ray were trading blasts when a flash of lightening flooded the heavens for a brief, intense moment. It was just long enough for the Autobot Leader to clearly see the figure standing in the shadows to his left. It couldn't be, his mind whispered with a sudden flood of mixed emotions. His laser core began pulsing so hard Optimus feared that it would hammer its way out of his chest plate. The figure standing beside him was Elita-One.

His optics had to be malfunctioning because Optimus _knew_ Elita was dead. He knew that Elita was dead the way he knew what planet he was on, what day it was, and who he had been before Optimus had become Prime. Was he seeing a ghost? Prime didn't have time to think about the vision before him for long as Starscream readied his weapon and took advantage of Optimus' distraction by blasting him in the chest with a concussion bomb. The blast knocked the Autobot Leader completely off his feet and slammed him hard against the now rain soaked ground. When the rain had started to fall Optimus couldn't say but it came off the Decepticon towering over him in sheets.

"Your race will be extinguished Autobot," Starscream sneered. "The Decepticons will finally win under _my_ great leadership."

"Ah, but you are outnumbered," Elita's voice echoed above the rumble of thunder and the shocked look on Starscream's face as the female Autobot came into view told Optimus that he wasn't the only one who was seeing her. "And outsmarted," she said as plasma fire erupted in the Decepticon's face. Starscream scrambled back frantically beating at the fire spreading across his chest.

Optimus quickly rolled to his feet and readied his laser rifle but paused before opening fire. Starscream was too busy dealing with Elita who was still blasting him with the plasma fire. The rest of the Autobots were taking care of the Decepticons as Prime looked around them. With a cry of defiance, their new leader was suddenly ordering a hasty retreat. The other Decepticons were transforming and taking to the sky as Skywarp teleported from the air back to the ground. At the same time that he blasted Prowl full in the chest, knocking him to the ground, Skywarp sent three bursts of acid into the pod before Optimus blasted his right wing clean off his body. In a shower of sparks and an angry Cybertronian curse, the Decepticon teleported back out leaving his wing behind.

Bluestreak and Hound rushed to see if Prowl needed medical attention while Wheeljack tried to save the life in the second pod to no avail. The rain began to slow to a drizzle as the storm moved toward the direction of the base. Optimus gazed at the Autobots around him. They were covered with dents and scratches as well as mud from the rain soaked ground. They had been fighting in a field near an abandoned factory several hundred yards from the nearest town. The Autobot Leader was thankful that there were no more human casualties to add to the list from the Mission City battle.

He knew that his team would at least be here until the early morning dealing with the public that was beginning to show up as well as the army as they approached low on the horizon in black Apache helicopters. Optimus checked his readings carefully noting how far away the morning would be. Thoughts flowed one over the other in his mind as he put his laser rifle back into its subspace pocket. The early morning would bring the dawn. Dawn was another name for aurora. Optimus activated his comlink as his thoughts lingered on his charge. He knew that Aurora was probably worried about him.

Aurora answered on the first ring like she had been sitting on top of the phone. In truth she had been sitting on the couch trying to focus on a TV program with the cell phone in her hand when it began vibrating. It was the fastest she had ever answered her phone.

"We're going…we're going to spend…a little time here before we head back," Optimus' voice came hesitantly over the line.

Aurora was relieved but confused. She could hear the distraction evident in Optimus' voice. "Something happened," she whispered as she suddenly arose from the couch and journeyed out to the porch for a more private conversation even though Sarah and Will were both upstairs and couldn't possibly hear her. The darkness of night had dropped around her part of the world like a cloak but the skies held no stars nor moon only the angry rumble of distant thunder. A storm was headed their way.

"The two Autobots…didn't make it," he replied softly. "We're going to have to stay and deal with the humans that saw this and…and the army is here."

Aurora hated to press him after just learning this awful information but there was something else in his voice. No, it wasn't just in his voice or in his distraction. Aurora listened carefully and noticed there was the sound of laughter in the background. A chill crept over Aurora as she realized that the laughter sounded feminine.

Desperation clutched at Aurora's heart along with panic and a twinge of jealously that surprised her. "I miss you," she said hoping to draw his voice as well as his thoughts to her. Inwardly, she cursed herself for grasping at straws and not being able to stop. She had to be mistaken she sternly told herself. The only female Autobot Aurora knew was Arcee and she posed no threat. She was a friend. No, there was something else.

"I have… I was only calling to see that you were alright. We'll return soon. Optimus out." The click over the line sounded like a steel door had slammed shut. Like an equally bad omen, lightening flickered across the horizon.

Optimus gazed across the clearing at the shattered remains of the two pods and swallowed anger that tasted like the acid that had killed the second Autobot. Wheeljack along with an injured Prowl were still looking over the remains. As Wheeljack leaned over the pod, Prowl stood behind him with his arms crossed over his damaged chest, his face plates were twisted into the sourest expression Optimus had ever seen him wear. Prime couldn't tell if it was because of the death of their comrades or his own wounds. His chest after being hit twice with the acid no longer held its familiar shape. The acid had burned through his front hood and several transform servos. Prowl would either have to walk back to headquarters or Prime would have to find a trailer and carry him back. Prowl and Wheeljack had tried without success to revive the two bodies in either of the pods. Concentrated amounts of acid had burned through the pod's housing and eaten away at the Autobot inside the one Wheeljack and Prowl were concentrating on. Starscream had seen to the death of the other. As it was, Optimus had yet to remove his battle mask not wanting his own face plates to show his anger. He was furious with the Decepticons but mainly with Starscream and Skywarp who had struck the death blows to his people. Why couldn't they have gotten there sooner, he berated himself.

No sooner than that thought had entered his mind, it was replaced with another more pressing concern. He turned slightly to his right and had to remind himself again that he wasn't seeing a ghost. Elita-One was standing in the middle of Bluestreak, Hound, and Springer talking, the feelings mixed. His warriors were disheartened by the loss of their comrades while at the same time joyful of Elita's return. As usual, Optimus stood slightly apart from his troops trying to get a hold on what he was feeling. He was also thinking about what to say to the humans and the army.

He watched Elita not knowing what to do about her being here. Prime wanted to approach Elita but something held him back. Optimus wanted to reach out, draw Elita close, and share in the glory of her return by his side. However, he found that he couldn't take one step in her direction. It felt as though an invisible force held him back. What it was Optimus didn't know but he felt as though he were betraying something. His thoughts were shattered when Elita turned from the group and advanced toward him.

"You aren't going to even thank me for saving you?" she asked playfully. The smile that played across her features seemed genuine. It was exactly as he remembered but something seemed off and…wrong.

Optimus forced himself past those thoughts. "Thank you," he replied and even he knew it didn't sound like him. He should be reaching out to her and drawing her into his embrace but Prime couldn't get his limbs to move for some reason. He quickly ran a self diagnostic but could find nothing to explain this kind of reaction. Hesitantly, after a long moment, he drew her in for a quick hug and noticed how Elita laid her head against his chest and stayed a few minutes longer against him than he would have liked.

He should be happy. Hell, he should be down right enthusiastic! But doubt clouded his happiness. Why was she here but more importantly how did she get here? She wasn't one of the Autobots that had recently landed. Her presence here was so lucky it was down right scary.

"Elita," Optimus asked before the army got any closer and he would have to answer their questions. "How did you come to be here? Teletran only picked up two Autobots coming to Earth."

"I arrived…right as the battle started. I landed about a mile away on the other side of the city and chose my alternate mode there. Are they 'humans?" she asked.

Optimus couldn't decide if her question was out of genuine curiosity or if she was avoiding answering any more of his would be questions. He didn't have the time to dwell on it as Tech Sergeant Epps jogged toward him followed by several other men dressed in army fatigues.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this," Epps replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed up at Optimus Prime.

As predicted, it was hours before the Autobots were released to head back to their base. A trailer was provided via the army for Optimus to carry the damaged pods and Prowl. Prime thought back to the last time he had pulled a trailer and realized that it was when Aurora and he had traveled from Kentucky to California. At that moment the Lennox farmhouse came into view and he considered contacting Aurora but decided against it because of the hour. He rolled into the base as the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon turning the sky from a rosy pink to a bright blue. Several of the Autobots left behind were waiting for their return including Ratchet and Ironhide.

His holoform unhitched the trailer and then disappeared as he transformed. He was about to begin helping Ratchet unload the injured Prowl when the sound of familiar footsteps caught his attention. Aurora appeared at the door leading into the base and paused a moment before walking the rest of the way into the dwelling. Optimus took careful note that she was inspecting Elita-One before turning her attention to him.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be out of recharge?" he asked as he turned and knelt before her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she wasn't smiling like usual. Behind him Ratchet was taking Prowl off toward Med Bay while Bluestreak and Springer were unloading the damaged pods.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you alright?" she asked. Aurora was noticing the deep scratches along Prime's arms and legs along with the scorch marks left on his chest by the concussion bomb. Several pieces of armor on his chest were dented or twisted out of place. It had made transforming painful but not impossible.

"Ratchet needs to attend to Prowl's injuries first. He can not transform," Optimus replied. He wasn't trying to avoid her question but his felt as Prime often did that his officers' injuries took priority over his own. Needing to start the day he arose and turned to the activity in the base briefly before turning back to his charge. "We'll…speak later. You are welcome to stay but…I will be busy today."

Elita walked over at that moment, reached out suddenly and pulled Optimus with her toward the Control Room. He looked reluctant to follow her but did anyway. Aurora was about to follow Optimus when Ironhide stopped her by bringing his hand down to block her path. It startled her for a second; being the first time any of the Autobots had stopped her from doing anything. That and the knowledge that Ironhide could easily kill her with one of his fingers didn't help matters.

"Prime needs to spend some time _alone_ with Elita-One without your presence. She is his Sparkmate after all," he stated rather rudely.

"What's a Sparkmate?" Aurora asked slightly annoyed that Ironhide was acting like this. She didn't care that his hand was blocking her path. Aurora could wait for him to remove it sooner or later. His duties would call him away before she would die of starvation and thirst as she was prepared to wait that long.

"She is the chosen mate of the Prime. It's the human equivalent of a _wife_," he said stressing the last word. "Now that Elita has returned to his side don't expect the same treatment you've gotten up until now."

Aurora whipped around to glare up at the dark face of the weapons specialist. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she hissed. She didn't want to sound angry but she was tired and that comment had hurt. What was Ironhide trying to say? And wait a minute, what did he call Elita? Optimus was…married? Married?! But didn't Optimus say that she was dead? Is that why Optimus hadn't introduced them?

"He can truly be with Elita, someone he has bonded with, unlike being with you. Humans have too many emotions and they get too easily attached. We are in the middle of a war you wouldn't understand. As easy as it is for you to be killed, you shouldn't be on our base. No matter how much you may want to, you can't live in our world," he replied and removed his hand as he stood to walk away.

Aurora watched his retreating form deeper into the base for a few seconds before turning around to face the direction Optimus and Elita had gone. She wanted to move forward but her body wouldn't let her. It was as if Ironhide's words had placed an invisible barrier allowing her to go no farther. The world around her suddenly seemed very small and Kentucky was too far away to bring any comfort.

Ironhide had to be wrong, she reasoned. Optimus wouldn't just abandon her, not after all they had shared, wouldn't he? She knew, she just knew, that the Autobot Leader felt something for her. While they had never really discussed the boundaries of their relationship she knew they at least had one. Ironhide had to be wrong! Aurora wanted to scream it but held back as tears blurred her vision but didn't fall. How could this be? Optimus had told Aurora that Elita was dead. And if this really was what Ironhide thought of her then what did the others really think about her being here and her relationship with Optimus Prime? Aurora turned around and walked back to the Lennox farm although in her heart all she really wanted to do was run and it didn't matter where.


	7. Total Eclipse of the Heart

A/N: I don't own who you know, but I do own who you don't. Don't own any of the song rights either. No flames please (unless you're wanting to start a campfire where we can roast marshmallows together.)

Two updates within days of each other? Well, I'm trying to make up for some lost time. Can't promise when the next chapter will be finished though. If it weren't for the great comments I've been getting I probably would've stopped writing this. Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying!

~Total Eclipse of the Heart~

_"Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart, nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart. Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark, nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart." –Bonnie Tyler_

It had been five weeks since Optimus and the Autobots had returned from the fight involving the loss of the two Autobot. Prime had held a simple ceremony he termed a "Memory Service" in honor of Outback and Huffer who had lost their lives. Aurora had watched from a distance as the surrounding Autobots intoned, "We shall remember" and then departed back to their posts and duties. Elita-One had stood quietly by his side and when the service was over they left together, walking back to his office.

Prime and Elita had been together since they had returned and Aurora was giving serious consideration to going back to Kentucky. Optimus hadn't ignored her in any fashion but he hadn't made any attempt to ask her to star watch or go to another concert. She had quit asking him to those events when it became apparent that his attention was elsewhere. As a matter of fact, she had stopped talking to him and for the past few weeks had gone out of her way to avoid even being in the same room with Optimus. She had doubts that he even noticed.

"You could try talking to him," Ratchet suggested casually. He was seated at Teletran while Aurora paced like a caged animal on his right. The night that Optimus had left to fight the Decepticons he had placed Aurora under the Guardianship of Ratchet. Since Prime's return Aurora wasn't sure he had resumed being her Guardian and had taken to hanging out more and more with him. At first, the CMO hadn't wanted anyone "under foot" as he had put it, but slowly Ratchet and Aurora had worked out a schedule of being able to work together without getting in each others way. Being the only medic among the Autobots had been hard on Ratchet thus leading to his sometimes foul moods. He reminded Aurora of her late grandfather and she fought the urge on occasion to call Ratchet "Pop."

Aurora realized that the human body and that of a Transformer weren't all that different in so far as what parts should be where. Her medical training was like second nature and Ratchet took her as his protégé once he realized how valuable she was to his efforts that the Autobots remain in one piece. From October into the better part of November he taught her everything he felt she should know.

Aurora shook her head as the thought that she could just as easily bang her head against the wall became the first reaction to his suggestion. "I don't think I can tell him how I really feel," she replied. "I don't think he would understand. Hell, I don't know if I understand why I feel the way I do." The more time she had spent with Ratchet the more she had opened up to him although she had yet to tell him about what Ironhide had said to her. Aurora had spent three days in absolute silence and when Ratchet was the only one who remarked about it she had broken down, the whole story rushing out like so much water from behind a broken dam. Ratchet had shut the doors to Med Bay and listened patiently as Aurora told him exactly how she felt about Optimus and the arrival of Elita. It had surprised her that Ratchet favored the match between them and was distrustful of Elita's sudden appearance.

The medic raised one optic ridge and looked down at Aurora as she paced the length of the room. They had been updating the medical files when Ratchet had suggested that she take a break. It was close to dusk and they had been at their task since lunch. Without something to keep her mind occupied, Aurora paced. "I know what you feel for him and it's quite easy to recognize it in any species. Why don't you just tell him the truth? You've waited long enough. I'm sure Optimus doesn't even realize how much you care about him or that you love him," he remarked and returned to his work but not for very long.

Before Aurora could formulate an answer that reflected the truth in her heart she saw Optimus step from around the corner and knew that he'd been listening. It unnerved her and seeing him standing there brought her anger to a boil at the same time that it broke her heart.

"What is the truth?" Optimus questioned from the doorway. Standing in the hallway about to turn the corner he hadn't intentionally been eavesdropping on their conversation but had stopped moving forward when he heard the sound of Aurora's voice. It actually startled him and he realized suddenly that he hadn't heard Aurora's voice in what, days? Or was it more like weeks? Listening to Ratchet's revelation to her Prime felt the area around his Spark tighten. Love? Aurora loved him? It would explain some of her behavior toward him but love? Ratchet had to be mistaken. Humans were so frivolous with what and how they loved. He knew that humans could love each other as easily as their favorite football team, sometimes the football team more so.

Aurora forced herself to stay still and silent as she averted her gaze to the floor. She couldn't admit this to him, at least not now when she was too hurt to think clearly. Something like this needed time and rational thought. Why did Ratchet have to be…right she hissed at herself. And why did her Guardian have to be lurking around corners?

"I just don't understand your recent behavior. Why won't you talk about this with me? I thought we were friends," Optimus spoke with confusion evident in his voice as he broke through her thoughts.

_Friends_…That word sheared through Aurora like a lot knife through frozen butter. That's all they were? What about all those summer nights lying under a blanket of stars talking, the subject just about anything. What about all those long glances at each other across the base or the basketball court or the times they had shared intimate moments? To hear him say that word was like being punched in the stomach, it was like watching your life support machine being cut off, or like being stabbed in the back. Whatever it was, Aurora couldn't stand being in the same room with the Autobot Leader at that particular moment. She turned to walk away when his voice called her back.

"Aurora," Optimus called. When she didn't respond or turn around he called her name again, only this time louder as if in command.

Halfway to the opposite door leading out of the Control Room, Aurora froze in her tracks. There were not many who could ignore Optimus Prime when he used that tone of voice.

"Is what Ratchet said true? Aurora, turn and face me," he ordered.

What he got in return made his Spark burn cold. She turned slowly toward him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as Aurora raised her head to look thirty feet up at him. Aurora opened her mouth to speak but no words came forth. Ratchet was right, he didn't even know!

Aurora swallowed hard and tried again. "I thought… we never really discussed…," she tried to explain herself but just couldn't. The tears broke free and ran down her face to drip off her chin. Aurora looked at Ratchet and shook her head. It was then that she bolted from the room and from the base.

Ratchet quietly pushed his leader towards the direction Aurora had run when he turned to the medic for some kind of explanation. "For Primus' sake, go after her. Don't allow her to think that you don't care," the medical officer said sternly.

Aurora ran from the entrance to headquarters, across a small field, and into the forest beyond. She didn't care where she was going as long as she was running away from the one being that had hurt her so deeply she could feel the pain cut across her soul. She couldn't see very well in the semi-darkness causing her to trip over a root and fall. Pain lanced through her shoulder but Aurora pushed herself to her feet and kept going. She could faintly hear Optimus looking for her somewhere behind her but she no longer cared what he did.

Thinking that Optimus was close to finding her Aurora turned to see. Turning back around, she collided with a tall Oak tree in front of her. Later she would be grateful that she hadn't hit the tree face first. As it was, the force threw her to the ground and it knocked the wind from her but not her anger as she rebounded to her feet and tore at the tree with her fists. Over and over again she slammed both her fists into the ancient bark. Aurora felt blood run between her fingers and down her hands but she didn't care. It felt good to bring her emotions to the surface and strike out at something, anything. She didn't care if she broke every bone in both hands, she wasn't going to stop until she ran out of anger and that might take awhile.

Aurora ground her teeth together to block out the pain. She was angry and hurt. It poured hot through her veins as she lashed out at the tree. Tears were running unnoticed down her cheeks as she thought about her dad. Why did he have to leave her all alone? She couldn't handle the trucking company even with her uncle's help. It was because of her dad's death that she hadn't finished college. Her thoughts raced unexpectedly to her mother. The uncaring whore had taken off when she was only three and the rage inside of Aurora screamed at being abandoned. Everyone was leaving her, no one stayed. Even Optimus was just like all the rest, leaving her heart open, raw, and exposed. Damn him, she inwardly screamed, and damn her self for falling in love with a married man! How could she be so stupid to fall in love with a giant alien robot?! Ironhide's conversation came back word for word inside of her head and she cried out in anger and pain. What had she been thinking, there was no way that Optimus could return what she felt for him. Damn it!

Optimus paused at the sight before him a moment before springing into action. He had never seen anyone so upset or anyone so willing to hurt themselves. Aurora's mad dash through the forest had left several cuts across her face which was now streaked with tears and dirt. Both her hands were bloodied from her assault on the tree. He quickly transformed into semi-mode and activated his holoform.

Aurora felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and remove her from striking distance of the tree. She snarled as she lashed out at her new opponent. Optimus had trouble keeping a hold of her as she twisted in his grip. He knew that Aurora was a strong human for her size but he underestimated her rage and together they fell to the ground as Prime lost his footing.

"Stop it, Aurora!" Prime yelled at her but she continued to fight him. He wondered how she could keep going despite her physical exhaustion. She was able to slap Optimus in the face once before he finally pinned her to the ground. Aurora lay on her back with her arms pinned above her head, Prime straddling her hips.

"Please, this is senseless!" Aurora continued to struggle but Prime's weight wouldn't allow her to get up. "Aurora, please, I _do not_ want to hurt you!" Prime yelled, his icy blue eyes filled with concern but there was no way he was letting go of her.

"You don't care! You lied to me," she hissed and Prime pulled back a second before Aurora attempted to head-butt him.

"I have _never_ lied to you! You are my-" Prime stopped suddenly, realizing completely what had caused Aurora to become so upset in the first place. He hadn't treated Aurora like a friend or a charge but more like a potential mate. Before Elita's return he had started to develop feelings for Aurora, feelings that went beyond the boundary of a normal friendship and Aurora had picked up on it before he had. It also proved Rachet's statement right. This human woman loved him and had expected Optimus to return her feelings. Distracted by his thoughts, Aurora gained enough of an advantage that she forced Prime to sit back on her legs as she sat up and tried to wrestle her wrists out of his grip.

"I'm just your _friend_! I'm just the _friend_ that you've been dating! I'm just the _friend_ you can't even tell your precious Elita completely about, about all the things that we've done together! You never really wanted me! LET GO!" Aurora screamed at him managing to pull her wrists away from him for a second.

Prime recaptured her wrists immediately and re-pinned her to the ground only this time a little harder than before. "Aurora, you will stop fighting me! I didn't know how-" he started to say.

"I wish I'd never met you! I wish I had never agreed to help you! How could you ignore me? How could you forget me?!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the night.

Optimus held her against the ground a moment longer before silently releasing her arms as pain from her words burned its way through his Spark. He sat back and watched as she hid her face behind her hands and sobbed, her whole body shaking in emotional overload.

"I thought we were more than friends. I thought you…loved me… even in some small way. We've hardly been apart ever since we met. Those nights under the stars, the concerts, basketball…and then Elita arrives and you could care less whether I'm on the same planet or not…And it hurts! Especially to be replaced so quickly," she said in a whisper.

Optimus was so quiet and still for so long that Aurora finally removed her hands and looked up at him as she began wiping her cheeks mixing blood and tears. There was pain burning behind his blue eyes as he stared down at her. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Is this how humans love each other?" he asked quietly.

"What? Why?" Aurora asked, confused.

"Because I'm not human," he replied softly again. "I was doing what I thought you would like or enjoy because I have… intense feelings for you. You confuse me sometimes and Primus help me, I do not know how to act around you. All my life, I've been in a commanding position, a position of war, a position I know but when it comes to you, I do not know what to do! I've tried to be with you as a human male would want to be but I am not human and I don't think or act like one," he said and stood up from her and began to walk back towards his vehicle form.

Aurora sat up and watched as he turned back toward her. "I didn't ask for Elita to be brought back to me but now that she's here…I can't simply pretend our relationship didn't exist," he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Aurora whispered softly looking down and away. "I didn't mean…all those things I said. Optimus, I have never thought of you as human but I do see with human eyes that are connected to a human heart and in my world you were more than just my friend. The truth is… I think I fell in love with you."

Prime let out a long sigh. "I did not intend to hurt you and courtship is different here than on Cybertron. Not to mention that being with another is something that I don't know a lot about anymore. But right now we need to get you back to the base. Ratchet is going to be furious when he sees what you've done to yourself."

"No," came Aurora's quiet reply.

"No?" Optimus repeated confused as to why she would refuse the medical treatment he knew she needed. Both her hands were covered in blood. He suspected that some of the bones might be broken as well.

Aurora stood and faced Prime. Her heart was breaking inside her chest but she knew what she had to do. Aurora wanted no part in playing the other woman. "I'm leaving," she said trying hard not to choke on the words as she forced them out. "You don't have to be my Guardian any longer."

"But-" Optimus tried to say when Aurora cut him off by a wave of her hand and a shake of her head.

Aurora walked over to where Optimus' holoform was standing in the glow of his headlights. "There are something's that even Ratchet can't fix. Maybe Ironhide was right. Humans have too many emotions and they get too attached. I can't live in your world and you can't have us both. I won't force you to choose so I'm making up your mind for you. Elita needs you. Good-bye Optimus Prime."

Aurora began walking away from him and Optimus felt like someone was physically crushing his Spark. Without thinking, he brought a hand to his chest as if to stop the pain. It amazed him that it physically hurt to watch her leaving him. "Aurora, wait. Do not let it end this way between us. We are still… friends, are we not?" he asked quietly. It was the only thing he could think of to say. It was his best effort not to let her sever the connection between them completely and he still felt as though he had failed.

Aurora turned around wiping tears from her cheeks as she did so, her hands shaking. Unable to say anything else, she nodded slowly then turned and walked away through the woods toward the Lennox's farm. A few moments later she stepped upon the road and as Aurora turned to see the house at a distance on her right she about jumped out of her skin at the shadow that crossed her path.

"What in the name of Primus happened to you?" the shocked voice of Ratchet floated to her in the darkness. He stood before her in his holoform, his vehicle self a few feet away. Aurora was just beginning to feel the pain in her hands and could only shake her head. She felt like she'd just lost her mind for acting the way she had but what was done was done. The anger inside of her was gone to be replaced by an emptiness that was hollow and unsettled.

Ratchet took her by the arm and made her follow him to the back of his vehicle form where he sat her on the bumper. True to form he pulled out his medical emergency kit and went to work on her hands. Aurora distanced herself from the pain by looking up at the Milk Way painted across the heavens. The stars seemed to sparkle overhead with more than their usual intensity. Aurora didn't know if that was because of the bodies' response to pain causing her to have hallucinations. She heard a very audible snap as Ratchet pulled one of her knuckles back into place but she forced herself not to cry out. The medic looked up at her like a parent ready to scold a misbehaving child.

"If you weren't already hurt, I'd hurt you myself, human or not. You are not going to be able to use your right hand for at least two weeks. You are extremely lucky that in your foolishness you didn't break anything," Ratchet growled as he turned to get a towel, poured saline solution over it and began to clean the blood and dirt from Aurora's face.

* * *

Optimus was half-heartedly working on reports when Ironhide stepped into the area of the base that was designated as his office. The weapons specialist was on his way with Captain Lennox to pick up Maggie from the airport and escort her back to the base when he was informed that Prime was waiting to speak to him.

"Ratchet tells me that Aurora will no longer be with us. Why is that?" he asked. "I thought she was staying here because you are her Guardian."

"Why don't you explain it," Optimus countered glad that Ironhide had skipped right to the point for him. He kept his tone level although his emotions were a different story. Three days had passed since his fight with Aurora and her leaving and it had felt strangely like the longest three days of his life. He felt more confused than he ever had before. Optimus found himself starting to contact her cell phone or the Lennox's home phone but then he'd stop. His thoughts were a tangled mess of conflicting emotions as a battle like he had never fought before raged between his head and his Spark. Logically, he should be with a member of his own kind and he was already bonded to Elita but Prime's Spark ached for Aurora. Had he really fallen in love with her too?

Optimus Prime felt as though the universe was playing some kind of cruel joke on him as the feeling of being pulled in half coursed through his systems. He had found more than just a friend within Aurora and while he hadn't been looking for any kind of companion, Optimus had been presented with one the day Aurora drove him to Nashville. After Elita's death Prime had been devastated and had resigned himself to the fact that he would be alone probably for the rest of his life. Then fate stepped in and brought him to this planet forcing Prime to see what had been missing from his life, the enjoyment of another.

But was having Aurora in his life as a mate a blessing or a curse? Yes, she filled a vacant spot in his Spark but saying that her lifetime was much shorter than his was an understatement. They might be able to love each other but what about actually having a life? He could not give Aurora pleasure or children, nor could he promise her a stable life as war was ever constant. If he loved Aurora a fraction of how much he had loved Elita Optimus knew it would tear him apart when old age and death would take her away from him leaving him back where he started before he met her.

On the other hand, Elita had been brought back to him as though Optimus had wished it. How many times in the long years after her death did he ache for her impossible return? There had been times he would've traded almost anything to have her back at his side. No matter how delighted he was to have Elita back something held Prime from fully embracing her again into his life. Was it the time and distance they had been apart? Was it that he had moved on and now there was no going back? Had he moved on?

Optimus Prime hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since that night and had basically locked himself either in his office or his quarters madly forcing himself to go over battle scenarios and daily reports. But Prime's thoughts kept returning to the look of Aurora's face during their fight. She had obviously been very hurt by his understanding or lack thereof. Prime had seen it in her eyes and it made him feel a ton of things he hadn't felt in a few millennia. He had practically ordered Elita and everyone else to just leave him alone except for business as usual. He wanted solace for the thoughts running through his mind and Spark. It didn't help that he knew he wasn't acting like himself. The Autobots need their leader.

But something kept nagging him about Aurora's recent behavior around and toward him. Optimus knew it wasn't just Elita's return that had started all of this. His thoughts kept returning to something that she said during their fight. _"Maybe Ironhide was right. Humans have too many emotions and they get too attached. I can't live in your world."_ What he wanted to know was what exactly Ironhide had said to his human friend to cause her to change her behavior.

Ironhide shuffled a bit before answering. "You're blamin' _her_ leavin' on _me_?" he asked.

Optimus sat back in his chair and studied his long time friend. Ironhide and Optimus had saved each other several times during the long years of war. Ironhide knew Prime from the days when he had been someone else. Someone else that hardly anyone knew. Ironhide had also been there during the early years with Elita who had also been someone else named Ariel. Optimus also knew that Ironhide's Sparkmate, Chromia, had been Elita's best friend. "Did you say something to Aurora? Something that might, I don't know, make her want to leave the base or not have a relationship with me?" he asked.

"We… talked," Ironhide said slowly.

"About what?" Optimus almost growled.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Ironhide requested first. Optimus nodded approval.

Seeing no other way out of the situation, Ironhide said, "I told Aurora how I felt on Autobot human relationships." He paused a moment to see if his leader would say anything and when Optimus remained silent he continued. "We're in the middle of a war. A relationship between…an Autobot and a human…in a romantic sense could complicate matters. We don't need a leader that could be distracted during battle." Ironhide trailed off on the last sentence, fearing he had said too much.

Prime held his reaction in check. "Is that what you think? That I would endanger the lives of my Autobots over Aurora? Would you say the same thing about Bumblebee or yourself or any other Autobot that has a charge?" he asked.

"I have a duty to protect Captain Lennox and his family but I am not in love with any of them," Ironhide replied. "And however grateful we are for their help, Sam and Mikaela almost got Bumblebee turned into a government experiment. We can't afford to get attached to them. Their life spans are so much shorter than ours and they can not survive this war on their own. From what I understand she has already distracted you. You haven't been outside this office for the better part of three days and we cannot afford for you or any Prime to be upset over the feelings of a simple human. Besides, if you want to be involved with someone, Elita is the one you should be with. You're already bonded to her anyway. She could at least survive on the battlefield which is the main difference between them." Now he knew he had gone too far.

Optimus stood from behind his desk and came around to face Ironhide. He brought his face inches from the weapons specialist. "You will fix this," he growled, his tone like thunder rolling across the sky. "Whom I choose to be _involved_ with is none of your concern. Aurora was more than just some simple human; she was also more than just my friend or my charge. You overstepped your boundary in telling her what you said. I have always taken care of the Autobots under my command and I always try my best to make sure that NOTHING happens to any of you! Yes, I have made mistakes and they have cost us but I alone carry the burden of those mistakes and of those we have lost. I think about those mistakes every damn day and I try not to make any others!

"Now, I do not care what you have to do or what you have to say. You _will_ fix this. You will get her to come back here. Do we have an understanding?" he asked as he pulled back to his full height.

"Affirmative," Ironhide replied. He turned to go and then paused. Optimus had crossed back to his desk to look out the window behind it, his arms crossed over his chest plate.

"You really do _love_ this human, don't you?" he asked quietly.

In anger Prime had found the truth he had been seeking. The position of being Autobot Leader required him to act a certain way, to be a certain being because he carried all the hopes of his people on his shoulders. There had only ever been a handful of times where all he wanted to do was ignore protocol and choose a different path. Of all the things he had already had to sacrifice by being leader and by being involved in this war, Optimus didn't want to have to sacrifice anything else. He had fallen in love with her and he wanted her back, if nothing more than to explain how he suddenly knew he felt.

Optimus turned. "Her name is Aurora," he returned. After a moment's pause he added, "And yes, Ironhide. I do."

"Why?" Ironhide asked. When Optimus narrowed his optics and looked as though he might start yelling again, the weapons specialist held up his hands as if in surrender. "I have always followed every order you've ever given, but I have to know why I have to follow this one. Why or how does she hold so much power over you?"

Prime's fist struck his desk causing the monitor to bounce and threaten to fall. He leaned on the desk for several minutes before replying and when he did, Optimus knew his answer would surprise his long time friend. "Because she doesn't ask anything from me," he replied quietly deciding to let Ironhide in on his personal feelings.

"None of the Autobots ask-," Ironhide almost growled himself and was cut short when the monitor went flying. It flew across the room and slammed into the metal wall leaving a nice dent and shattered into the broken pieces that were now scattered all over the floor.

"You have no damn idea what its like to be a PRIME!" Optimus finally couldn't contain the anger building up inside of him at being questioned about his decision yet again. He could see that he had just about scared his best officer and friend out of his wits and forced himself to sit in the chair behind the desk.

"The Autobots don't have to ask, at least not out loud anyway," he said slowly and with a voice that sounded tired beyond his years. He looked up and locked optics with Ironhide. "They ask me to protect them, to care about their concerns, hopes, dreams, and fears as well as to look over every little thing they do. I'm supposed to be in two places at the same time and sometimes more than that. Everything demands my attention and I have to act like everything takes top priority. I have to stay one step ahead of the enemy and one step ahead of assassination all the while making sure that I keep everyone alive and safe. It hurts, it physically hurts, when something happens to any of you and that maybe I could've done something differently to save even one of my Autobots from any more pain.

"And I do care. I care more than anyone knows, except Aurora. She didn't ask me for hardly anything after I practically fell half dead across her trucking company's parking lot. I owe her _my life_, Ironhide and this isn't the first human I've owed that debt to. I would have slowly bled to death, my fuel and Energon slowly drained away by glitch ticks if it hadn't been for Aurora coming to _my_ rescue.

"She left her home, everything she knows to travel more than a thousand miles to be dragged into a war that is not her own. Do I _want_ her on the battlefield? No. Do I understand that in give or take sixty years she _will_ die? Yes. Look me in the optic and ask me if I care. I'm just asking for something…someone …I can be with that will make me happy and help me deal with my life and all the hardships it brings for how ever long we have together. Now, will you please bring Aurora back to me so I can at least explain to her how I feel? That way, if she walks away and goes back to her home then I can at least say I tried."

Ironhide stayed where he was and silent for so long that Optimus feared that his friend couldn't handle everything he had just told him. Optimus had never revealed this much information to anyone, not even Aurora. The words had started rushing out like a powerful river that had been dammed for so long and now that dam had broken, spilling everything it had tried to hold back out upon the unsuspecting town downriver. Prime felt tremendous guilt at saying everything he had in the last minute but it was all too late. There was no way to put all the water back. The town downriver would just have to deal with it.

"I never knew…you felt like this," Ironhide said at last.

Optimus shook his head and stood. "No one does and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What are you going to tell everyone about your monitor?"

The Autobot Leader looked at the mess he had made and sighed. "I'll tell them you broke it," he replied with a small smile that Ironhide slightly returned.

"What are you going to tell Elita?" he asked as they worked together picking up the broken pieces.

"I don't know yet. I think that this is what humans mean when they say 'caught between a rock and a hard place.' I'm still having a hard time believing that her being here is real. Alpha Trion told me that she was dead." Optimus stood and placed the broken pieces on his desk. Ironhide stood as well.

"Perhaps the old 'Bot was mistaken," he replied. "I'd give anythin' to have Chromia back. She would've wanted me to fight for Elita and you. I can't imagine you with any one else."

Prime flashed a rare smile. "Neither can I." He realized that Ironhide had only been trying to protect him but he feared that his rather rude approach had done more harm than good. "Thanks for trying to protect me."

Ironhide laughed. "Someone has to."

Prime watched as Ironhide walked out of his office then he calmly contacted Wheeljack about getting a new computer monitor so he could get back to work. He hoped that Ironhide would be able to convince Aurora to come back so he could talk to her. This was not how he wanted the two of them to part. He pushed the thoughts of Aurora out of his head as much as possible as he walked out of his office and headed off to drill his troops. Three days was a long enough rest and the Autobots would make up for it. Win or lose the situation with Aurora, the Autobots needed their leader back.

Meanwhile, Aurora was sitting in the airport terminal watching the people around her hurry by. She wondered if any one of them was as heartbroken as she was. Not that it would matter. Aurora had learned a long time ago that the world didn't stop for anyone's pain let alone hers. The plane wouldn't be leaving for another forty-five minutes but Aurora wished she was already in the air. Now that she had made her mind up to go she felt as though she should get out as fast as possible. Once she was on the plane back to Kentucky it would be too late to change her mind.

"You know one of the Autobots could get you back to Kentucky faster than this," a familiar voice spoke up behind her and Aurora about jumped out of her skin. She whirled around to face Will standing there with a huge smug grin on his face. He walked around the short row of hard backed chairs and sat down beside her.

"Why are you here?" Aurora asked. She tried without success to not sound so disrespectful. Will and his family had been very nice to allow her to live in their house even though it meant taking care of Annabelle. Everything had just felt so off the last three days, like a fish out of water.

"Sarah didn't tell you? I'm here to escort Maggie back to the base. She's been asked to help Wheeljack in doing something with what's left of the AllSpark. Why are you here?" he asked although Aurora suspected he already knew that answer. She had packed early that morning before anyone else was awake and managed to convince Hound to drive her to the airport.

"I'm going back to Kentucky," she said with a shrug.

"There's someone in the parking lot you should talk to first," Will replied.

Aurora's heart leapt to her throat. Was Optimus out there? No, wait. Will didn't go anywhere without his special GMC Topkick. Damn it all!

"Ironhide," she said with distain.

"No, the man down the road from the gas station. Yes, Hide. You should go talk to him," he said. When Aurora looked ready to put up resistance he added, "Just hear him out. You've still got a thirty minute wait before they'll even consider giving a boarding call. I'll watch your bags."

Aurora would rather have eaten glass at that moment than go outside to talk to the weapons specialist but stood up and walked out to the parking lot area anyway. She quickly located the Topkick and steeled herself against anything he could possibly say.

She watched as he transformed and seemed to glare down at her. "You could use your holoform," she said. It would've made this much easier. At least then she would be more at eye level with him and on firmer ground not feeling like some bug under a microscope. Nor would anyone else be tempted to stand around trying to get a look at the transformer.

"I don't have one," he replied.

"Liar, all the Autobots have a holoform. You just don't want to use yours because it makes you more like me. What do you want?" she asked not in the mood to play any more games.

"I need you to come back to the base with me," he replied curtly.

"Optimus sent you, didn't he? Because I know you and you wouldn't have come here of your own accord to ask me to come back," Aurora said and turned to walk away.

Ironhide brought a hand down for a second time to block her path. "Look, I may not agree with everything Prime does but he is still my leader. I was given orders to bring you back and -," Ironhide was cut off as Aurora whirled around to face him.

Anger lanced through her words. "I am not just a being that can be ordered around at anyone's whelm even that of Optimus Prime. You want me to return to a base where Elita wishes I was on another planet and a weapons specialist who believes my feelings are insignificant and that I shouldn't be on the base. You're Optimus' best friend. I thought the Autobots or at the very least, _you_ would be grateful to see your leader happy and not so isolated and alone. Yes, Ironhide, I am a human and my feelings do get hurt when someone steps all over them. Why return somewhere where I'm not wanted?"

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" he asked.

"I know a losing battle when I see one. It's like you said…Optimus has Elita back. What the hell does he need me for when he has someone that can truly be with?" she said and fought the tears that were beginning to cloud her vision. "You're right; I can't live in your world."

"I say a lot of things," Ironhide managed a tight smile. "Optimus wants you to return to the base. He wants to tell you how he feels. Besides, if you're going to lose any battle then go down kickin' and screamin'."

"Don't pretend to be on my side. You don't care what happens. You don't want Optimus and me together! You dislike the humans you have to work alongside and you're only here because you're following orders. I'm not going back with you," Aurora growled.

"Then you leave me no choice," Ironhide growled back and his hand closed like a steel trap around Aurora.


	8. Sorry is the Hardest Word

~Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word~

"_What do I have to do to make you love me, what do I have to do to make you care, what do I do when lighting strikes me and awake to find that you're not there, …it seems to me that "sorry" seems to be the hardest word." –Elton John_

Optimus Prime stood at the entrance to the base looking out in the direction of Tranquility. Absentmindedly, he held a cube of Energon in his right hand but he had yet to intake any of it. Prime remembered waiting like this many times before in his long life but he knew that this coming battle was different. This was not a battle that would take place with trading blows and gunfire but between himself and someone he considered a trusted friend. He was bracing himself knowing full well that this could be the last time he ever talked to her.

Lost in his own musings, he suddenly became fully alert when Prime felt an arm snake around his waist and noticed with some trepidation that Elita had joined him. Optimus slipped away from her embrace taking note of the hurt look in her optics as he did so. Elita had not been in an understanding mood when Optimus had closed himself off to her after the fight with Aurora. Not that Prime had been that open with her sudden reappearance before the fight had brought everything to the surface. Time and again he found himself guarding against Elita's advances at a reconciliation. Gazing at the pretty pink femme that stood next to him Optimus reasoned that he had been wrong; this would be a battle fought on two fronts.

"What are you doing just standing here?" she asked.

"I'm waiting," he replied and searched the road again. No spiraling clouds of dust just yet. Where was Ironhide? Prime knew that if Ironhide had been attacked then he would have at least radioed the base. He tried to smile inwardly knowing that Ironhide wouldn't have called for assistance but just to let everyone know how bad he was damaging the Decepticons.

"You're waiting for _her_ you mean," Elita said and Optimus took note of how angry she was by how she clenched her fists by her sides.

Seeing no reason to play games or hide the truth he replied, "Yes, I'm waiting for Aurora. I'm hoping that I can convince her to stay."

"Good luck with that," she practically snarled as she walked back inside. Optimus was tempted to call her back and say something about her behavior. Regardless of whether or not they had a relationship, he was still her superior officer and Elita's recent behavior was disrespectful. His attention, however, was captured by the swirling clouds of dust as Ironhide was finally spotted rocketing toward the base. Optimus drained the cube dry and walked farther out to meet them.

Ironhide pulled up to the front entrance and both his driver and passenger side doors opened at the same time. Aurora had been seated between Maggie and Captain Lennox on the drive back from the airport. Never in her life had she felt more like a hostage as Ironhide had held her several stories off the ground and waited without words until the Captain and Maggie had come into view. No amount of threatening swayed Ironhide in the least. She had watched with mixed feelings as her plane had taken off into the crystal clear blue sky without her. On one hand she was grateful that she wasn't on the plane while on the other, she was very angry that the choice to stay had been made for her. Aurora could only sigh as Ironhide deposited her on the ground as Captain Lennox approached carrying both of her bags and one of Maggie's.

Now here she was again back at the Autobot base with Optimus Prime standing in front of her. Aurora threw up every defensive mental wall she had as she climbed out of the Topkick. The only sense of satisfaction came when Aurora was able to slam shut the passenger door as hard as she could causing Ironhide to jump and growl. She had to slam the door with her left hand because her right one was still wrapped in bandages.

Captain Lennox tried without success to stifle his laughter. "We'll take your luggage back to our house. Call ahead and we'll come back and pick up you two up."

"No, we won't," Ironhide grumbled. "I'm not an escort service."

Maggie ran a hand through her dark blond hair. "Now, 'Hide. And here I thought you'd be willin' to do anythin' for me," she said with a deep Australian accent. Over the hood she winked at Aurora before heading into the base where Wheeljack and Ratchet were waiting to get started. Aurora had taken note of the fact that Ironhide had quit growling and had straightened up on his tires. She smirked, thinking that Ironhide might actually like some humans after all.

Will climbed back inside Ironhide and the two of them quickly disappeared from sight. Aurora was left alone with Optimus who had been silent and unmoving as a statue until now.

"Follow me." Without waiting to see if she would follow him or not, Optimus walked from the entrance of the base, across the basketball court and about forty yards into a field beyond. He turned to see that she had followed and that fact alone encouraged him to continue. Optimus took three steps back and transformed. He felt that his holoform would be of better help than towering over Aurora in his real form. Humans responded to their own kind better and he was still trying to bridge the gap between them.

"I do not want to talk to you," Aurora said although deep inside she couldn't deny that she really did. She had tried without success to forget about the Autobot Leader during their time apart. Everything painfully beautiful about him haunted her in both dreams and the waking world. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone from _this_ planet? And yet she also reasoned that they had been friends before the fight had started. If friends were all they would ever be, wouldn't it be better to remain friends than to have no relationship at all? It sure sounded like the lesser of two evils. She hated always being the friend and never the girlfriend.

"You have that right," Prime's holoform replied as he rounded the cab and stood before her in his usual jeans and tee-shirt. "But you could at least listen to what I have to say." Aurora didn't indicate that she was listening but Optimus continued anyway. "I want to say I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I made a mistake that I would like to try and correct if you would be willing to stay. If you are serious about leaving however, then I want us to part as friends."

Aurora stiffened at his words but not wanting to add any farther insult to injury she simply nodded her head for him to continue.

"I thought that perhaps you would like to join me tonight for another look at the stars," he requested and Aurora couldn't miss the hopeful look he threw her direction. No matter what the species, she thought, the eyes of a being always told more than mere words ever could sometimes. His were pleading, and lonely, and sad.

"I don't think so," came her quiet reply but she did want to so badly Aurora could almost taste it. She could feel the walls around her resolve being to slowing crumble despite her best efforts to stay angry at him. He was giving her what she wanted and yet Aurora couldn't bring herself to accept his offer.

"Ok," he replied after a brief pause.

"Ok? You're just going to leave it at that?"

"I'm not going to force you to do something that you don't want to."

"You are so considerate, aren't you? You forgot I existed. Two weeks went by where we didn't so much as even say hello to each other. I stopped talking to you and without your eavesdropping skills you still wouldn't know how I feel about you. You have had three days since our fight to find me and say all this so why did you wait? Instead you send Mr. Grumpy to bring me back. Why didn't you come yourself?" Aurora said although she realized as she said it the reasons he could not and quickly realized that being angry would get her nowhere.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know you're the Leader and the Prime and that fact alone means that I can't have you all to myself I just didn't think you would forget about me so quickly."

Optimus looked away for a moment and then back at her. "Sometimes the wisest of men or machines can be in error. I am sorry and despite what you may think, I am trying. You cannot expect me to understand how to handle this. A human might but as I clearly am not you can't fault me for making mistakes. I never forgot about you; I was trying to balance having Elita return and figuring out where I wanted to stand with you," he replied.

"Now that you have Elita back," Aurora asked "why don't you ask her?"

"I might have asked Elita millions of years ago. Who I'm asking…currently…is you." The wind had blown a few locks of Aurora's hair into her face. Prime reached out and brushed them back before she could. He noticed with regret that she had two small butterfly bandages on the deep scratch across her right cheek from her battle with the tree. "Did you know that you're the only one that knows that I enjoy listening to Classical music? And other than possibly Ironhide, you are the only one that knows that if I weren't the Autobot Leader then I would rather be an explorer? You know almost everything about me because I trust you with that information."

"Then tell me the truth, who do you really want?" Aurora whispered.

"You," Prime whispered back. His face was inches from hers and at this close of a distance sudden desire mixed with pain overrode his usual sense of caution. He wanted to kiss her badly enough that he quickly brought his holoform's lips to meet hers in a kiss that was slow and tender, Prime leaning into her as he did so. He liked the way her lips felt against his and the way it caused him to feel, like being brushed with electricity. After a moment Prime broke the kiss, his hand coming up to caress Aurora's face careful to avoid the cut across her cheek. His other wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes were still closed as a swirl of emotions raged behind them. Until that moment she had never known that a kiss could burn bright with the fire of unyielding love and yet break her heart at the same time. Optimus could feel her body shaking as she held on to his waist.

"Please look at me," he requested gently. Aurora opened her eyes and gazed up at him. This was the man…_Autobot_ she knew she had fallen for. They stayed there for a long moment just looking into each other's eyes as though looking into a window to each other's soul as the sun began to set behind them. Rays of golden afternoon light bounced off of Aurora curly black hair and her whole being seemed to glow as though she were drawing the sunlight into her.

"Primus, you're beautiful." Optimus watched as Aurora smiled despite the hurt he still saw reflected in her eyes. He studied Aurora's eyes a moment more and a sudden thought occurred to him about something that he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes were a shade or two darker than his own but they were still quite blue. 'Autobot blue', he thought with an inward smile.

However, dark thoughts trooped through Aurora's head like a cloud blocking out the sun and she pulled away from his warm embrace. "I don't think we can be together, Optimus. I will grow old very quickly compared to you and I don't want you to have the experience of watching me die." Aurora felt as though she were trying to convince herself of this more than him. Part of her reasoned that maybe he could handle it when she died because his life was so filled with war but she didn't want to put anyone in that situation. Her own father had been more than just a parent but also a best friend and his death still haunted Aurora as much as she had tried to let it go. What would happen if Optimus perished before she did? "I'm not so sure I could handle you dying either."

"Don't you think that I've thought about that? I do not care. What will matter to me is that from now until then I was with you, involved in your life. Everything dies. One day I will too." Optimus reached for her again but Aurora moved another step back.

"What about Elita?" she asked. She did not want to deprive Optimus the chance of reuniting with his past lover nor did she want to share him either. She had tried to imagine what it must be like to wake up one morning and find that the person you've longed for to be alive again now by some random miracle is. What price would she be willing to pay to have her father back? "Aren't you still bonded to her?"

"I spent the last four millennia believing that she was dead. For thousands of years I have been grieving for a relationship between two beings that don't exist anymore. The bond that was once between us has been stretched too thin and that relationship is not what it used to be. I will speak with her. Elita already knows that I'm quite taken with you," Optimus replied.

"Is that something you found out over the last month of being with her?" Aurora tried not to let venom slip into her voice as the last of her anger escaped before she could stop her mouth.

Optimus was startled for a moment by Aurora's apparent jealously but carefully schooled his facial expression not to betray his reaction. "I don't enjoy being fought over like some kind of prize."

Aurora took the hint and changed the subject. "The fact that I'm human really doesn't bother you?"

"I'm starting to believe that it bothers you," Optimus said. "I'm not saying that this road will be easy but I am at least willing to try. You asked me to be truthful about what I really want? I want this war to be over, I want my people to have a home, I would like for no more humans to die because we are here. It's my hope that one day I will get at least one of those three. On a personal level, I want just this once to be selfish and ask for something for just me. I made this decision because I don't want to spend the rest of _my_ life looking back on this moment and wondering if I should have made a different choice. Maybe there is a bigger reason that I ended up in your care that we don't know yet. Look, we'll figure something out between now and then."

Aurora felt herself fighting back tears at his words. "Why couldn't you have been human?" she asked. "I have been alone for so long and now here you are and you're not even from this planet. How does that happen? What does that mean? We won't ever be able to have a normal relationship."

Optimus drew her close to him thankful she was finally letting him again. His thoughts screamed at him to say what he wanted so desperately to say at that moment but his self-doubt made him wonder if it was too soon. "I care about you in a way I have cared for no other in a very long time," he said instead. "I'm sorry that there are aspects of a relationship that I can never give you. I'm hoping that you'll forgive me for that but maybe normal isn't what we are supposed to have."

Aurora pulled back to see his face. "What are we?" she asked. When Optimus looked confused she continued. "Are we just friends or are we something more than that? I know that I'm pushing but I just need to know where we stand. Humans like to know their boundaries. So, what are we?" Aurora hated sounding this way. It reminded her of a child whining after something from a parent. She was also standing at a paradox again by not wanting to force Optimus into anything yet at the same time needing an answer. It made her feel pathetic and fearful.

Optimus paused for several minutes before responding as though carefully considering his answer. "Humanly speaking I think we would be defined as a couple. That does not come without a warning. It will not be easy being coupled with a Prime. My position comes with a lot of responsibility and demands of my time. Is that acceptable for now?"

"On two conditions," Aurora replied as she laid her head against his massive chest and felt the comfort of his arms encircle her shoulders.

Prime chuckled. "What are your terms?"

"First, I want Ratchet to be my permanent Guardian. This way if we don't work out you won't feel obligated to stay with me because of a sense of duty," she replied and pulled back to gaze up at him for her second condition. "Second, you can't have both Elita and me. If you decide that you want to be with her instead of me, let me go first. Humans usually don't like sharing their significant others and it would hurt…me…to learn that you had broken the trust between us."

"I can agree to that on the condition that you don't have any more confrontations with trees or any more physical fights with my holoform. I promise to give you all I have in return. Agreed?"

In answer to his question Aurora reached up to give Optimus a kiss of her own as relief flooded through her. His holoform's lips felt so soft against hers as she pressed harder into the kiss. After a moment she broke the hold on his lips but Aurora continued to kiss along his jaw line and into his neck. One of Optimus' hands traveled down her back to draw her closer while the other tangled in her hair. He drew her lips back to his then. Warmth spread through his systems and he fought the blush to the holoform's cheeks. There was only the two of them, this moment, the here and now. Neither one of them cared that any of the Autobots could be watching them from inside the base.

Aurora knew that something was wrong by the abrupt way that Optimus pulled away from their embrace. He turned toward the horizon and seemed to be staring into the sun at the same time pushing Aurora somewhat protectively behind him. Without warning the holoform disappeared and Optimus transformed turning as he had before to face the sunset. Aurora could feel the hairs on the back of her neck and along her arms stand up. She too scanned the horizon but couldn't see anything from the glare of the sun. Optimus, she knew, could see in other spectrums and would have no problem piercing the glare.

"Aurora," Optimus said her name as though it was a warning the growl in his voice was so deep. She watched as he drew his laser rifle from subspace and without looking over his shoulder he then shouted at her, "Run! Get to the shelter!"

At that moment the klaxon alarms echoed across the field to where she was standing. Aurora turned and looked toward the base that now seemed so far away. If danger was coming there was no way that she could cover that distance in time she thought quickly to herself. Fear froze her to the spot as several Autobots raced out from the entrance of the base to prepare for battle with their leader. The ground trembled with their running footsteps.

Prime's voice cut like a knife through the sounds of the screaming alarms. "Aurora, now!" It was then that she could see what looked like several aircraft on the horizon heading right toward them. No one had to tell her what or who those aircraft were as Optimus' reaction had been enough. Without knowing what had broken her frozen state, Aurora was running before she knew it with her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Aurora made it to the other side of the basketball court when she felt the first shockwave tremble through the ground under her feet. She ordered herself not to look back as bombs began exploding behind her. Aurora forced herself to run as fast as she could. She rounded the side of the base wall just as the basketball court she had been running across seconds before exploded in fire. The force of the blast threw Aurora off her feet and forward across the pavement.

She was about to get back to her feet and running for her life when she felt something sharp pierce her left leg. Stifling a scream, Aurora turned to see a large metal cat the size of a tiger holding on to her like she was a chew toy. Anger and adrenaline coursed through her system as she rolled slightly on to her side and began kicking the cat in its eyes that glowed like embers. Her blows seemed to anger what Aurora guessed was a Decepticon as the cat began shaking its head back and forth farther tearing through the skin on her leg. This time Aurora couldn't help but scream. Perhaps kicking the cat hadn't been such a smart idea she reasoned in a moment of clarity.

A streak of yellow flashed on Aurora's left and suddenly the cat's back folded in half as it was stuck with a giant black fist. "Bad kitty!" Ratchet growled and struck the cat again causing it to finally let go of Aurora's leg. Ratchet picked up the cat like robot, tore it in two separate pieces and threw its former upper body against the side of the building with a sickening crack. A second later its lower body followed and the gray cat lay in two crumpled heaps, sparking and not moving. The CMO and his protégé nodded to each other. "Get to your feet and get moving," he advised quickly.

Aurora struggled to her feet and surprisingly didn't feel any pain. As she took off running again she gave little thought about not feeling pain being linked to a high adrenaline rush like the night she had almost broken her hands. The big bomb bay doors of the base stood open and she raced inside. While the base had been an abandoned air field with a massive hanger in a past life the Autobots had made improvements since they moved in by dividing it into sections and even adding some extra rooms. The front of the base was more of an area for the Autobots to lounge in much like the Rec Room located deeper inside and to the far left. The ground shook quite violently under her feet making running difficult as the alarms continued to resound through the sounds of battle outside like the wail of a banshee. Wheeljack's lab was to her right and as she leaned on one of the support pillars to regain some sense of balance Aurora noticed Maggie scrambling toward her direction.

Both women paused long enough to gaze at one another before Maggie sprinted forward again. Aurora felt like she was watching a bad horror movie at seeing Maggie trying to make it across the base in heels. Without thinking, Aurora stumbled as she ran to Maggie's side and grabbing her arm they raced toward the Rec Room together each woman supporting the other. Behind them they could hear the sounds of metal being shredded as the sides of the building were being peeled back like an orange. Aurora tried not to think about the danger they were in as they reached their destination through the falling ceiling supports.

Maggie having only ever set foot in the base once before didn't know what to look for. Aurora tore back the large throw rug from the floor between the couches revealing what looked like a trap door. She grabbed the big, silver, round ring in the floor with her left hand and pulled but the door barely budged. Straining against the pain Aurora also grabbed it with her right hand and pulled. Tears clouded her vision in doing so as pain lanced through her hand and up her arm. Without being prompted, Maggie dropped a small metal canister on the floor and grabbed the handle with Aurora. After several agonizing seconds the door opened with a pop and a hiss sliding back into the floor. It gave away so suddenly that it threw both Maggie and Aurora off their feet. At that moment the ceiling above them ripped open raining down pieces of sheet metal like daggers along with parts of the ceiling lattice. Sparks shot everywhere as overhead lights came crashing down.

"Inside!" Aurora yelled pushing Maggie into the open space ahead of her after they removed their arms from protecting their heads against the falling debris. A short flight of steps led down into inky darkness. Aurora had no idea what was down there or even how big it was. Optimus had shown her where the shelters were located but not what was inside them. The way things were looking they could be trapped down there for days. She prayed there would be at least some food, water, and a big first aid kit.

Aurora was just getting off her butt to climb down when she heard Maggie faintly yell back at her about not leaving the AllSpark behind. She had only heard that word a handful of times. Optimus had told her a little about the AllSpark during their time together back in Kentucky. It's what had brought them to Earth in the first place.

"Small cylinder container," Maggie yelled over the noise.

Aurora felt like she was out of her mind looking for the AllSpark with a battle raging around them but knew how important it was to the Autobots. She looked around quickly and located the small canister that had rolled a few feet away and leaped toward it. Her hands reached the container about the size of a film canister, gripping it tight just as another blast resounded overhead and more of the ceiling lattice came crashing down along with the sheet metal of the roof. The canister flew out of Aurora's hand as she threw her arms over her head and curled into a ball in a vain effort to protect herself. Aurora screamed as a piece of hot metal cut open her left shoulder blade across her back at the same time another piece sliced open her right arm from just below the bandages for her damaged hand almost in a straight line to her elbow and then curing downward into her arm another inch. Two more pieces sliced open her left side.

All time seemed to work in slow motion as she brought her arms down as she sat up and stared at the wound on her arm. Blood, the color of scarlet, poured from her arm and quickly soaked her shirt a deep red as well as her jeans. Aurora had seen blood hundreds of times before but this was the first time at seeing so much of her own. It both frightened and made her sick at the same time. It wasn't like three days ago when she had bloodied her hands against the tree. She knew this was much worse than that as quite possibly an artery in her arm had just been severed. Staring at her arm she wasn't even aware that the canister lying a few inches away was glowing as Aurora thought about the very real possibility of bleeding to death.

Aurora threw modesty out the window as she quickly seized the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. Using her left hand and her teeth she gripped two corners of the shirt and began to wrap it quickly around her arm to try and stop the bleeding. A wave of dizziness from the loss of blood swept over her and Aurora fought the urge to throw up. She closed her eyes tight for a brief moment and missed seeing the flash of bright light that flared out from the canister that had been cut open by falling debris. Opening her eyes and turning her head, Aurora could see the entrance to the shelter like a gaping mouth in the floor. Darkness threatened to swallow her and she forgot where she was or what she was supposed to be doing. Aurora fell back against the cool concrete floor and noticed through the opening in the ceiling that stars were forming overhead and she heard what sounded like thunder echo in the distance.

A blast exploded to her right and the canister rolled first away from her hand and then next it. Aurora moved her right hand a few inches and weakly managed to get her fingers to close around the object.

Something screamed inside her mind then everything went black.

_Aurora tried to see through the haze of stars spiraling across her vision as the rain of blows continued to fall. She could hear someone screaming at her but she couldn't remember what she had done wrong this time. Hadn't she been quiet all afternoon? Someone grabbed her by the arm and twisted it to bring her up off the floor and drag her through the living room and down the hallway back to her room. Pain like she had never felt before lanced through her arm and Aurora wailed out in agony but her attacker paid no heed. _

_"Now, you stay in here!" a female voice screamed as she was deposited on the floor with no kindness or remorse. The door to her bedroom slammed shut like a gunshot then a few seconds later the sound of something being wedged against the doorknob. The sound of a car could be heard in the driveway moments later as Aurora lay on her bedroom floor and cried for her mother to come back because her arm hurt. _

_The house was dead quiet for a few hours until the familiar sounds of a semi pulling into the drive reached Aurora's ears. She heard the crunch of the tires over the gravel and the hiss of the air brakes as the truck came to a stop, its engine sounding like the purr of a giant cat. It was dark now and Aurora had watched, still lying on the floor how the shadows lengthened and deepened across her room were momentarily chased away by the wash of the headlights through her window. _

_She heard her father enter the house, first the bathroom and then the kitchen. Her ear near the floor, Aurora could hear her father's footsteps start toward her parent's bedroom and then stop. The next thing she knew her bedroom door was being forced open. The light that suddenly flooded her bedroom stung her eyes but Aurora didn't care as her father scooped her up off the floor and held her against his chest. She must have cried out in pain because her father quickly pulled her away from him for a moment. He was making her arm hurt and Aurora began to cry again. _

_She was only briefly aware that her father was running with her out the front door and getting back into the semi. Aurora lay against the seats and took in the smell of well worn leather as the semi purred back to life. Her father was here, she was safe. Aurora held on to that thought as she sank down into sleep and darkness. _

***

It is a dance as old as time, back and forth, parry and repost. Strike and strike back and try not to get killed in the process. Fight with everything you have and hope that it will be enough. If it isn't enough, cut your losses and sound the retreat.

But there was no where to retreat to, Optimus reasoned as he readied his laser rifle and fired at the approaching Starscream. This was their home, the only place on Earth that belonged to them and it angered Prime that they should be attacked here. He wasn't upset of the possibility that they could be attacked here but that Starscream had the audacity to do so. Was there no place for the Autobots anywhere in the universe? Was there no place of safety, no time of rest? Optimus Prime internally called a group of Autobots to his side using his comlink and fought with everything they had to protect one of the few things they had left.

"I don't remember inviting them over to play," Sunstreaker quipped as he aimed a volley of fire power in the Thundercracker's direction.

"Maybe they like us so much they decided to come anyway," his twin answered.

"Shut up and fight!" Ironhide roared as he raced past the two and barreled straight into Sunstorm as the Decepticon landed knocking him off his feet and the two wrestled across the ground.

The Autobots dug in as the battle commenced. Optimus knew that his people knew the same facts that he did; they had no where else to go if they were driven away from here. They had witnessed the fall of every city on Cybertron and then the planet itself had died. They had followed the AllSpark to Earth to recapture it in the hope to revitalize Cybertron. That hope had been lost when the AllSpark had been used to vanquish Megatron and as a result had been destroyed. The war that had started on one planet was now raging across another. Earth had become the new battleground for their little war and Prime knew it was killing people on this planet at an alarming rate. It was also taking the lives of his officers.

Life wasn't just unfair, it was down right cruel.

"They will _not_ take our home!" Prime roared and charged Starscream like a bull seeing a red flag. He was in the process of trying to tear one of his wings off when he noticed Soundwave invading the base. It was then that he realized the damage the base has sustained already. Was Soundwave searching for the AllSpark? It was then that Optimus suspected Starscream's motives.

"Everyone, encircle the base!" he ordered and grabbing Starscream in a version of a headlock moved toward the closest wall himself. The Decepticon faked a stumble and wrestled out of Prime's grip. Before Starscream could take advantage of his moment of freedom, Prime sent him flying with a sharp right hook to the face. The Autobot Leader stood over the fallen Decepticon, his laser rifle trained on Starscream's laser core.

Starscream, however, laughed like a being on the brink of insanity. "You don't have the advantage you think you do. Let us leave or Thundercracker will kill one of your officers." Optimus readjusted the grip on his laser rifle but didn't take his optics off of the sneaky Decepticon. Instead he confirmed on his comlink that Bluestreak was being held in the same position that Prime had put Starscream in. The Autobot Leader considered cursing.

"Leave," he growled. Prime grew deadly serious; he would kill the Decepticon if he had to but not at the expense of losing one of his people if he could help it. He knew that Starscream had killed two Autobots recently and would order the death of another but Optimus couldn't bring himself to murder the new Decepticon Commander outright. It wasn't his way or the way of his people. Did that make them cowards because they wouldn't use the same tactics? Was wanting his people to be better than their enemy causing more harm than good? He knew that he could kill Starscream, here and now but would it end the war or would another Decepticon simply step in to take his place? Prime fought an age old war inside himself as he watched Starscream rise.

Starscream stood and appeared to be considering attacking Optimus again. "No matter Autobot," he spat the word like it tasted foul in his mouth, "We have what we came for. Until next time," he said and transformed. His twin rocket thrusters fired propelling him skyward and although his right wing was not as attached as it should be, he was still able to fly if only slightly to one side. The rest of the Decepticons followed suit including Soundwave emerging from within the base. Thundercracker shoved Bluestreak into Hound and Ironhide as he too transformed and retreated.

Optimus watched the Decepticons retreat and then ran toward the front of the base across the obliterated basketball court to view what remained of their home and felt his laser core miss a vibration. A large section of the complex looked as though it had gone through a giant paper shedder as pieces of sheet metal lay like confetti scattered across the ground. The areas of the base designated as the Rec Room and Wheeljack's lab were completely leveled while sections of the Control Room and Med Bay were missing two thirds of their wall structure. Sparks burst from exposed wiring and Telatran's monitor was shattered. Several fires had broken out within the base as well. Optimus knew under all that wreckage of twisted metal hopefully Aurora and Maggie were still alive, that they had indeed made it to one of the shelters. He hoped the Lennox's were safe as well not knowing how far the attack had covered.

He surveyed the damage as Prime turned in a full circle. The attack had only lasted twenty minutes but had caused so much damage. Many of the Autobots were injured to some degree with Bluestreak, Mirage, and Arcee being the worst. He was about to call out orders when a shrill scream for Ratchet split the air from a voice Prime recognized as Maggie's. It came from the area that used to be the Rec Room, the worst of the damage.

Wheeljack, Ironhide, Prime and the twins raced to where Maggie was still screaming for Ratchet. The medic didn't look up from working on Arcee whose right arm had been almost completely torn off during the brief fight. She alone had tried to prevent Soundwave from entering the base but had failed. The femme was losing Energon and other fluids at a rapid rate and would go into stasis if he didn't work fast enough. Ratchet had just stopped the Energon flow from the severed hydrologic lines in her shoulder when this time Optimus called his name. It was something in the tone of his voice that snapped Ratchet's head around.

"Prime, trade with me," he advised. Not many of the Autobots knew that Optimus had some medical training as he quickly took Ratchet's place at Arcee's side. Ratchet felt confident that their leader could handle holding Arcee together until he could find out what else was wrong.

What he saw caused him to curse in two languages as he came to stand in the cleared out area around the ground shelter in the Rec Room. He was immediately glad that he had sent Optimus to attend to Arcee once he saw Aurora's body. The unconscious human was lying half naked in an ever widening pool of her own blood. He knelt and after quickly scanning her, detected a weak heartbeat. Knowing there was not much time; Ratchet gazed up from Aurora's body and noticed Ironhide standing close by. Between the choice of the weapons specialist or Maggie who had multiple scratches of her own, Ratchet knew he would be taking a chance either way; the human because he wasn't sure if she could handle it because she was in shock after being pulled from the shelter or Ironhide because of his disassociation from humans. He settled on Ironhide and called him over from removing more debris from the area and helping to put out a fire.

"I don't have any medical trainin'!" Ironhide protested once learning what Ratchet wanted his help with.

"Then you are about to learn! I can _not_ do this all by myself and my new assistant," Ratchet snapped and indicated Aurora, "is _dying_ from loss of blood. Now, you are going to assist me Ironhide or so help me, you_ will_ be lying in what's left of Med Bay yourself while I rearrange your limbs!"

"What do you need me to do?" he asked knowing full well that Ratchet meant exactly what he said. No one crossed the CMO when he was this angry.

"You can start by transforming and activating your damn holoform," Ratchet hissed as he backed away a few paces and transformed himself. His holoform stepped out carrying a red and yellow duffle bag. Kneeling next to Aurora's body Ratchet quickly assessed her wounds. The gashes across her shoulder, side and lower leg could wait since they weren't as deep as the wound on her arm nor were they bleeding as much as he tossed the makeshift tourniquet aside. Having consulted with Prowl and Hound on the design and modifications, Ratchet's holoform was a great deal more advanced than the others and was almost like having a complete smaller version of his robotic form. Because of this, he was still able to use his enhanced microscopic sight while in holoform mode to see deep into the wound. The main artery in her arm had been nicked and Aurora was loosing blood at a rapid rate. He knew that he was going to have to work fast to save her life as she was minutes away from bleeding to death.

Ironhide in holoform appeared at his side dressed in army fatigues. "I need you to go down in the shelter. Look in the small freezer at the bottom of the stairs on the left. I need two packs of blood marked O positive," he said to Ironhide and began to sew closed the nicked artery quickly and carefully using tools from his bag. Blood washed over Ratchet's hands as Aurora's heartbeat pushed more fluid through the tiny opening before he could completely close it.

Ironhide dropped down in the shelter and after several seconds returned with what Ratchet had requested. He carried two packs of red blood and several lines of tubing. In the meantime, Ratchet had snapped orders to Springer to clear a recharge berth in what was left of Med Bay.

Once the artery and her arm were sewn shut, Ratchet deactivated his holoform and gently picked up Aurora's body in his massive robotic hands. He placed her on the recharge berth and began the delicate process of finding a vein in her uninjured arm once he had stopped the bleeding from the wounds on her shoulder blade and her side making sure that no internal organs had been damaged. The cuts on her leg had already stopped bleeding but did require several stitches. Ironhide had abandoned his holoform as well and joined Ratchet at the berth. He held out the packs of blood when Ratchet asked for them and actually watched with some amazement as Ratchet worked with diligence to save the life of one human as he hooked Aurora up to an IV to begin the transfusion he knew she needed.

"Why care for them?" Ironhide rumbled.

"I'll remind you of that remark the next time you wind up in Med Bay. You honestly believe there is a bit of difference between the two of you? That her life is more or less important than your worthless chassis simply because she's a human?"

Ironhide staked off but Ratchet knew his remark had hit home as the mech transformed and raced away to the Lennox's farm with a trail of dust kicking up behind him. Ratchet checked that Aurora was stable enough to leave alone and then returned to Arcee.

Optimus stood from Arcee's side once Ratchet took over again and began calling out orders. Almost everyone who wasn't injured was on clean-up or patrol duty except for Wheeljack and Prowl who were searching the base for the AllSpark Shard which Optimus suspected was already gone. It was soon confirmed that the AllSpark Shard was indeed no longer at the base and Optimus clenched his fist in frustration at the news. The tactical officer had located the canister near Aurora's pool of blood apparently broken open by hot falling metal but the Shard or any traces of its energy couldn't be found. With a sigh, Prowl then turned to a problem he could do something about which was the breech of security while Wheeljack began working on a computer that was lying in pieces.

"Soundwave sure did a number on Telatran but I think I can have it up and running in about two hours," Wheeljack reported to Optimus as he was gathering pieces together and looking everything over.

Prime nodded and checked with Ironhide on the condition of the Lennox's. Ironhide reported that he was returning to base with the Captain in a few moments but that they were unharmed. The Autobot Leader acknowledged Ironhide's report and turned to help Springer and the twins set up some temporary flood lights. The sun had set during the battle and several of the outside lights had been destroyed. While the majority of the Autobots were equipped with night vision capabilities Optimus didn't want those who didn't or the humans to be stumbling around in the darkness. Better lighting would also help them clean up the debris and better assess the damage. Once the lights were in place Optimus then helped Ratchet finish caring for the wounded. Prime gathered Arcee into his strong arms and carried her to an awaiting recharge berth where Ratchet hooked up an Energon feed.

"How are they?" Prime asked looking down at the small femme whose optics were dark and then nodding toward Aurora who lay a few feet away.

"I can reattach her arm but it's going to take me a few more hours. Need to get her stable enough first. As for your human girl, however, the lacerations she received are quite deep and she will need her IV fluids changed in two hours. I think that they'll both pull through nicely despite their injuries." Ratchet moved to check on Bluestreak and let slip what would be considered a curse word in the Autobot language as Optimus raised an optical ridge.

"I need to shift through some of this rubble and see if we still have some spare parts on hand. You're welcome to stay here."

Optimus was about to protest when Ratchet cut him off. "You can't be an effective leader if you aren't rested and focused. Staying in Med Bay won't kill you for a few minutes while you pause to take a break and decide our next course of action. As a matter of fact, I'm making that an order. You are to stay here while I find some more damn parts," the CMO stated matter-of-factly as he walked out of the makeshift Med Bay not leaving Prime a chance to argue.

Optimus Prime watched the back of the retreating medic before turning to look around him. He never liked it when Ratchet pulled his medical protocol and used it against him but Optimus could see the potential for a few moments of clarity after a battle and resigned himself to following someone else's orders.

It was almost completely dark inside the tented area that Hound and Prowl had erected to cover the areas where the walls and ceiling were missing. Prime regarded two of his people, Mirage and Bluestreak who were also in Med Bay laying in recharge and awaiting Ratchet's attention. A metal spike had gone through Mirage's right leg while Bluestreak had been pretty roughed up by Thundercracker. As quietly as he could Optimus pulled an empty berth over next to Aurora's where he sat down and gazed over her. The Autobot leader watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. With his sensitive hearing he listened to her steady heartbeat and watched as one of her IV bags dripped blood which flowed down a tube into her non-wounded arm. Ratchet had sewed closed her wounds but Aurora still had dried blood over a great deal of her body.

Optimus fought against fatigue and weariness and decided against lying down after it became apparent that he was fighting slipping into recharge just sitting there. He could not keep still as restlessness settled over him causing him to rise and pace. Thoughts tumbled like rocks in a stream as Optimus considered what the Decepticons would or could do with the AllSpark.

Outside he heard the voice of Captain Lennox. Optimus paced back to where Aurora lay and rechecked on her and Arcee. It was likely that they would be out for several more hours.

With a suppressed sigh and the feeling of a rebel defying orders, Optimus left Med Bay and headed for what was left of the Com Center where Wheeljack was still in the midst of repairing Telatran One. Optimus took note that Maggie was standing on the control board turning dials and pressing buttons as Wheeljack requested. The inventor had a panel open underneath the master computer and was using a wrench to tighten some bolts when Prime silently appeared.

"If you wanted to redecorate there are better ways than having the Decepticons do it for you," Will quipped.

"We should go and redecorate their place for a change," Sunstreaker growled.

"We have a base to stabilize first," Prime replied as he stepped into the room and earned a sharp glare from Ratchet who threw his hands up and returned to Med Bay. Along with way he muttered something about Autobot Leaders never listening. "Sunstreaker I want you and your brother out on patrol in case Starscream decides to make another appearance. Maggie, if you would like I can have someone escort you back to the airport so you can return to your home. There isn't much you can do without the Shard and as you can see, war and danger are ever present if you remain here with us."

"With your permission, I want to stay. I mean your computer is fascinating and Wheeljack and I were just gettin' started on our research. Even without the Shard we can still work on some of the data. Besides, I'm a big girl who has no problem takin' care of herself. I do however, have one request," Maggie said.

Prime inwardly sighed but nodded approval.

"I need a pair of sneakers." When Optimus looked confused and Will laughed Maggie put her hands on her hips and clarified. "Running shoes," she said and pointed to her feet. She was standing on the console of Telatran wearing her pair of heels but with one broken and missing. The ground was still too littered with broken glass and bits of metal for her to take them off completely and so she had been walking around seriously off balance.

Seeing that Elita-One was the only Autobot he had yet to assign a duty Prime called her over. "Take Maggie into town and see that she gets everything she needs," he ordered.

When Elita looked as though she were about to protest Optimus sent her a glare that could've melted steel and whatever words the femme were about to say died before their birth. Instead she transformed into a Porsche 911 GT 2 and popped open her passenger side door. Maggie stared in awe at the sheer beauty of the metallic pink car as Prime removed her from the topside of Telatran and placed her on the ground next to Elita. Will was equally so enamored with the car that he almost didn't answer his ringing cell phone as he watched Elita leave the base with Maggie.

"You gonn' quit cheatin' on me an answer that?" Ironhide growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Will guilty fished his cell phone out of his pocket and promptly answered.

The conversation was short and explicit. Will closed the phone and told Optimus the news. The military were on their way to escort Optimus Prime and a small group of Autobots to a rendezvous point in southern California where they would meet up with Secretary Keller who had survived the recent change of Presidential office. The President wanted answers about the recent attacks and had some requests of his own.

Optimus feared this meeting was not going to be a good one.


End file.
